


Do I know you?

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sequel, edgeberry, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Sequel fic to Corruption Of The BerryI need to re-establish their relationships and make everything lax before funzies can begin, aka oneshots and shizz.(Note: tags will be added as the fic progresses)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699873/chapters/39166828
> 
> Sequel to this. Read this piror.

Blue narrowed his eyes on the weird door in front of himself. So the bone looked really close to it and he wasn't sure if it would work, or if this was even real, but he wanted to try. He took in a breath and marched forward. He paused directly in front of what now looked like Saran wrap over some sort of oval portal? He looked the thing over, eyes filled with curiosity as he took all of this in. 

 

_ Undyne would love to study this! I wonder what it feels like… _

 

With that thought he reached up and gently placed his hand on the surface. He slowly drummed his gloved fingers over the surface, finding it a bit like a balloon. It had some give to it but it didn't pop. He pressed a bit harder, the membrane finally breaking.

 

Blue's scream was muffled as he was sucked inside and spit out into a much colder environment. He shivered in the snow, quickly getting up to his feet. He turned back to the portal, freezing up at seeing a place that was most definitely not Underswap. His arms slowly moved up to hug himself, trying to retain some warmth as an icy breeze blew past. 

 

_ I have to tell Papy about this! _

 

Blue turned on heel and jumped back into the portal.

 

_____

 

Edge's eyelights snapped from his current duel with Undyne to an explosion in the distance. Undyne took this distraction to rush in and strike. Edge easily dodged her, sending his second in command tumbling in the snow. 

 

“Training is over.”

 

With that his blade disappeared. He began a brisk walk towards where that sound had come from, Undyne following behind. She was curious of what that sound was but mostly disappointed.

 

“What? Just a weird sound and we stop?”

 

“Yes. And we investigate. If anyone is hurt they will require assistance.”

 

Undyne rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. 

 

“If an idiot gets blown up it's their own fault.”

 

Edge ignored that as he continued on his way. His pace quickened as he realized the sound was dangerously close to his brother's post. His walking turned to a jog before long, Undyne easily picking up on Edge's growing concern. 

 

When they finally got to Red's post Edge sighed out in relief. A little note saying Red had gone out for lunch was left standing though there was a bit of smoke coming off of… something in the distance. Undyne went off to investigate that while Edge looked his brother's post over. 

 

It was something small, that was for sure. It had some blue and white on its clothes, but she couldn't really tell what it was. Well, until she was right on top of it. She raised a brow at seeing the little charred skeleton. She looked the ground over, even more confused. 

 

“Not a single footprint…”

 

She knelt down beside it and gave the little guy a once over. 

 

_ Hanging on by a thread. What the hell happened to you? _

 

Undyne, as much as she despised caring for the weak, knew that Edge would be disappointed if she ended this thing's life. With a defeated sigh she scooped the injured skeleton up and held him closely. She couldn't get over how little he was, but that soul was strong. 

 

Edge hummed when Undyne returned to his side. He gave her a glance though his eyes widened at seeing the little skeleton she was holding. A flicker of something went through his mind though he shooed it. 

 

“A skeleton?”

 

“Yeah, burned pretty bad. What should we do with him?”

 

Edge thought for a few seconds, leaning down to look the little guy over. He gently took the skeleton from Undyne, holding him against his own chest. He wasn't sure why but his soul felt just the slightest bit warmer now. It was a strange, fluttery feeling. 

 

“I will care for him. Besides, if he's dangerous I can easily deal with him.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Undyne rolled her eyes. She saw the look he was giving the little guy and honestly it was a bit disturbing. He wasn't even awake and Edge was giving lovey eyes. Disgusting.

 

____

 

It didn't take long for Edge to arrive home. He went straight to the couch, delicately placing the injured skeleton down. 

 

_ Why do I feel like I know you? _

 

Edge stared for a few seconds, unable to shake some thoughts from his mind. When he regained enough sense he went off to gather some warm rags and medicine. The little guy needed some help and magic couldn't heal everything. 

 

He returned a few minutes later, having even taken some of his brother's clothes. He wouldn't have his guest wearing those charred clothes. He knelt down in front of the couch and picked up a warm, moist rag. He gently ran it over Blue's face, watching as white revealed itself. 

 

He tilted his head a bit as he focused, thoughts and feelings threatening to make themselves known. But he ignored them. This was just a little skeleton, a stranger. He'd never seen the guy in his life and yet he looked so… familiar. 

 

Edge caught himself lingering the rag on Blue's cheek and snapped out of it. He cleaned it in the bowl of water he had before moving onto more bones. He had to push aside those weird thoughts. This was a guest, a stranger, someone that needed help. 

 

_ What even happened to him? I've never seen magic blow someone up so badly… _

 

Blue shifted and let out a soft moan of pain when Edge moved the rag over cracked ribs. He encased the rag in healing magic to try and soothe away the pain, watching his little guest slowly relax. Edge felt a bit odd doing it, but those clothes needed to go. Thankfully someone's boxers weren't damaged so they could keep them on.

 

Edge made sure to clean what he could while changing Blue's clothes. Medicine and bandages were applied as he worked and before long Blue was dressed in his brother's clothes. They were ridiculously big but they would have to do. At least the shorts had a drawstring so the little guy's pants wouldn't fall off.

 

By the time Edge was done, Blue still hadn't woken up. It was somewhat concerning but with the amount of HP the little guy had he was holding on pretty desperately to life. Edge gently put a hand on Blue's chest, shutting his eyes to focus his magic. Blue's breathing became more lax as the magic took hold. It took some time before Edge was satisfied with Blue's HP level and stopped his magic. 

 

_ I swear I've seen him before somewhere… _

 

Edge plucked up a blanket off the back of the couch, unable to shake that weird feeling. He draped it over Blue, being careful not to agitate his bandaged wounds. He stood from his spot, joints popping as he rose from that uncomfortable position. He pushed his hands into his spine, a chorus of relief washing through him. He sighed out in bliss, attention finally returning to his guest. 

 

_ Where the hell have I seen him before? _

 

____

 

Today had actually been a fantastic day. Smokey and Lesser decided to give him another gift, though it was more of a joke. He still accepted it. Having a little bone to attach to his collar with a nickname on it was a bit silly, but he loved his extended family. Besides, he would get them back with worse gifts… even if he secretly loved this. He'd get them something nice.

 

Red carelessly opened the front door to his home, kicking his shoes off at the couch. They thudded against the leather, leaving small splatters of muddy snow where they hit. He shook his jacket, and himself, of any residual snow before slamming the door with a foot.

 

He started walking towards his room only to pause at seeing something bundled up on the couch. 

 

_ Did Boss get a pet? _

 

Red narrowed his eyes on it, slowly creeping forward. 

 

_ If it's a cat I'ma kill 'im. _

 

Red gripped the blanket and slowly pulled it back. His eyes widened at seeing bone, though he blinked when he saw the skeleton's face. He appeared a few feet away, trembling as a horrid memory resurfaced. Was it a dream? Was this face really the one that hurt so many? 

 

A Gaster Blaster formed above the couch, mouth beginning to glow a deep red hue. 

 

_ I'm not riskin’ it. _

 

“Sans, what the hell are you doing to my guest?!”

 

Red tensed when his Blaster was easily smashed by a red bone attack. He looked back to his brother who was glaring quite harshly down at him. 

 

“Honestly, I bring someone home and you try to kill them. Where are your manners?”

 

Red pointed at the little guy, unease written all over his face.

 

“But Boss, it's-I don't trust 'im! Why'd ya bring a stranger home?!”

 

Edge huffed and stepped forward, blocking Red from getting near Blue again. He out a hand to his chin, looking the little bundle over. 

 

“Because I think I know him… but I'm not sure.”

 

“Yeah, well, I think I know my gut’s sayin’ 'e's dangerous.”

 

Edge rolled his eyes, looking the little skeleton over. He was probably harmless. Besides, his LOVE was non-existent. There was no way in hell he would hurt anyone. 

 

“With LOVE like that, I don't think he's a threat.”

 

Red did a quick check and narrowed his eyes. Yeah, alright, so his gut was saying one thing while the evidence said another. Still, his gut was right more than half the time… 

 

“Keep a close eye on 'em.”

 

Edge looked the little guy over, making a soft expression that Red didn't like one bit. Ugh, his brother was falling for this pest? Seriously? Red had no idea why but he just felt so uneasy around their guest. He wasn't even awake yet. 

 

“I'll be at Grillby's.”

 

With that he blinked. Edge looked the room over before settling down in front of the couch again. He couldn't help but stare as he thought long and hard on who this was. He didn't have a name for them, he couldn't remember doing anything with them, but he  _ knew _ them. Maybe his memory would be jogged when they were awake…

 

____

 

As consciousness began slipping into his body the dull aches came with it. Blue moaned softly in pain as he curled into himself more. His memory was fuzzy and all he knew was that something blew up. 

 

“Finally.”

 

Blue peeped up at hearing that low voice. His blue eyelights focused on red ones and the two of them could only stare. Edge could feel his soul warm up though he shoved the feelings down. He'd never felt that way and it was weird, fluttery-just not right. Especially with a stranger.

 

Blue stared at Edge, eyes slowly focusing in on him. The outline could pass for Papy but once the other's details and injuries became known he knew this was not his brother. Come to think of it, only his outline was somewhat the same. This skeleton had fangs and red eyelights and was really pointy. He also looked like someone just stole a cookie from the sour look on his face.

 

“You were out all day. What caused this?”

 

Blue blinked at Edge before shifting to sit up. He hissed between his teeth at the pain, settling back down on his side. He looked back up to the pointy skeleton, a soft frown on his face. 

 

“I don't know… can I have some water?”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes and stood, walking off to the kitchen. He snatched a glass and filled it halfway before returning. Blue had sat himself up and was now looking his injuries over. He was wincing with each wrong movement but he wasn't crying. Surprising for someone seeming so soft.

 

“Here.”

 

Blue reached out to take the water, doing his best to keep quiet as a wound was disturbed. He took the glass and brought it to his mouth, downing it in a few massive gulps. He wiped his mouth and offered the glass back, giving a small sniffle. 

 

Edge took it, skimming the other over.

 

“Where are you from and why are you here?”

 

Blue looked down at his hands, watching as a gentle green glow formed. He pressed it to a shoulder burn and shut his eyes tightly. Edge raised a brow, watching the magic go from a gentle almost seafoam green to a far deeper hue. That was… interesting.

 

“U-Underswap.”

 

Blue managed to get the words out through grit teeth when he pulled from his shoulder. Edge's eyes widened at seeing the bone turned flawless. The burns were gone along with the nicks and scratches. Blue rubbed gently over his healed shoulder, wiping a tear from his left eye. It always hurt doing that, even if it helped. Making bone fix itself was almost crippling in pain yet he'd learned to grin and bear it. 

 

Best way to keep injuries from Papy, especially when Alphys didn't hold back. Nothing would stop him from becoming a part of the Royal Guard, even hurt bones.

 

“And I think… I saw a weird thing. I went through it and when I tried to go back it blew up.”

 

Edge knelt down in front of his guest, watching as he continued that painful healing magic. He'd never seen someone make something so intense that was meant to be good. 

 

“What is your name?”

 

Blue shut his eyes when he put a hand over his right eyesocket. 

 

“Sans.”

 

Edge grit his teeth as he watched the other's busted eyesocket mend itself. The sight was a bit sickening and yet he couldn't look away.

 

“You have the same name as my brother. I'm The Terrible Papyrus, leader of the Royal Guard. And you're in Underfell now…”

 

Blue pulled his hand away, a few more tears slipping down his cheeks. He rubbed them away with the back of one hand. He really didn't want to mend his ribs but they hurt the worst…

 

Wait.

 

Blue's attention snapped to Edge and he raised a brow. 

 

“You're Papyrus? My brother is Papyrus too.”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes at that. So they shared brothers with the same name… how strange…

 

“Can I call you a nickname? You aren't my brother and-”

 

“Edge.”

 

Blue blinked. That was quick. Edge even seemed surprised with blurting that out. 

 

“O… Kay… I'll call you Edge. You can call me Blue.”

 

Edge nodded and looked Blue in the eyes. He felt his soul do that stupid fluttering thing again. He shoved the feeling away, content just watching Blue cry and heal himself. 

 

Blue shifted his borrowed shirt up just enough to slip a hand beneath to touch his ribs. He let out a shaky breath only to inhale and hold it. He scrunched his eyes tightly as the magic began. 

 

Edge winced when he heard a few audible clicks. Was that the bone reforming?! He swallowed thickly, watching tears flow from the little guys eyes. When that magic died, Blue went nearly limp on the couch. He fell back on it, breathing hard as more tears flowed. 

 

“It can heal with time, Blue.”

 

Blue sniffled, looking up to Edge. He still looked sour but there was something different in those eyelights. 

 

“I c-can't let Papy see.”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes at that. Couldn't let his brother see him hurt? Reminded him of Red hiding his own wounds. Probably the same thing. He crossed his arms, scrutinizing his little guest. 

 

_ He has a strong pain tolerance… How long should I allow him to stay? He healed himself but he's so weak… _

 

“If he sees, I won't be able to leave the house for a month… again…”

 

Edge huffed at that, rolling his eyes. Sounded like an overprotective sibling. He glanced down at hearing a loud rumble from Blue's non-existent stomach. He smirked and glanced back to the kitchen. 

 

“I made food earlier, I can heat it up for you.”

 

Blue pulled a blanket around himself and snuggled down into it. Even in here it was cold.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Edge walked off and Blue was left alone with his thoughts. He waited until Edge was out of sight before letting out a long sigh, a hand moving to his chest. He thought it was just the pain making his soul flutter but this was something far different. Didn't his dating manual say something about a fluttery soul?

 

He shut his eyes as he tried to remember the page, the feelings, the signs. Edge was being nice to him, he was wearing clothes, he was making him food…

 

Blue's eyes shot wide and his cheeks colored ever so slightly. Well, if Edge asked him he would give it a try. Until then he was keeping his mouth shut. 

 

In the kitchen, Edge was doing his best to shake that feeling. Souls don't flutter. Souls shouldn't feel so  _ warm _ . He had more than enough LOVE to make it cold yet being around little Blue made him feel like a furnace. He would figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like setting up hell.

Blue was a bit surprised to see that Edge made breakfast. Was it breakfast time? The clock said it was 7 so maybe? But then that meant he'd been away from home at least a day.

 

“Why are you making that face?”

 

Blue glanced up from his food, giving him a little frown. His brows furrowed as he played with the food on his plate.

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

Edge glanced at a clock.

 

“Five hours at least. Why?”

 

“This is breakfast food.”

 

“And?”

 

Blue shrugged and went back to eating. Edge had his eyes narrowed on his guest now. Was there something wrong with his cooking? He made it just like always and everyone loved eating it. Maybe that explosion fried his guest's sense of taste.

 

When Blue finished he brought the plate to the sink. He could barely reach it though he managed to slide the plate safely down. He stepped back, a few bones forming into a stool at his feet. He stepped onto it and pushed his sleeves up. They unrolled themselves almost instantly and he huffed.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Blue glanced back at Edge, reaching for the sponge.

 

“You made me food so I'm cleaning…”

 

Edge narrowed his eyes even more. He was cleaning too? He was a strange little skeleton yet he hadn't done a single thing to be wary of. He watched as Blue took care of the few dishes he'd dirtied up.

 

“... What's Underfell like?”

 

Edge settled back at the table, leaning back in his spot.

 

“Violent is the easiest way to explain it.”

 

Blue slowed scrubbing, growing curious. Edge _did_ look dangerous so a quick peek would tell him. Blue's entire body tensed when he saw the sheer LOVE Edge had. He stared down at the dishes, idly rinsing them off.

 

“I was wondering when you would check me.”

 

Edge had a horrible little grin plastered on his face. His head was resting on a hand, elbow on the table. He looked white content like that, amusement written all over his face.

 

Blue set the clean dishes aside on a drying rack, hesitantly stepping back from his stool. He turned to Edge, swallowing thickly when he realized someone had been staring at him.

 

“Why are you being nice?”

 

Edge chuckled and shrugged, looking Blue from head to toe. That shirt barely covered his shoulders and those shirts were closer to pants. It was a precious sight.

 

“I only fight to train, defend others, and defend myself. You haven't shown any aggression so I see no reason to treat you like a criminal…”

 

Edge's smile faded and his voice lowered.

 

“Unless you are one.”

 

Blue squeaked, shaking his head no. Edge chuckled and stood from his spot. He walked over to Blue, quite amused with how the other stood his ground.

 

“I'm not a criminal! I'm a Royal Guardsman in training!”

 

Edge hummed at that. Blue finally reacted when the taller skeleton knelt before him, that horrid grin still there to taunt and terrify.

 

“Well, you're in luck. If you didn't hear me earlier, I lead the Royal Guard.”

 

Blue shivered though he remained strong. Edge had been nice so far, he was just creepy. Like really creepy. It was made worse with how his soul kept warming up every time Edge got close. It wasn't fear and he didn't understand his feelings.

 

“You do?”

 

Edge rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

“Yes. Which means I can assist in your training if you would like.”

 

Blue grinned at Edge, jumping forward to wrap him in a hug. Both of them tensed at the weird fluttering of their souls. Edge pushed Blue off and Blue hugged himself, as if trying to keep his soul under control.

 

“Whatever you did and whatever you're doing. Stop it. My soul isn't a toy.”

 

Blue snapped his eyes up, brows furrowed.

 

“Mine feels weird too, I thought you were doing it.”

 

Edge huffed and stood tall, crossing his arms. He loomed almost threateningly over Blue. That hug had sent warmth through his entire being, everywhere Blue had touched ignited with warmth.

 

“Maybe I should go home…”

 

“Do you know how?”

 

“No.”

 

Blue thought for a few seconds, a hint of a memory flickering forth. He blinked and gave Edge a small smile.

 

“But I think I know.”

 

Edge raised a brow, watching as Blue went to the front door. He clicked his tongue, choosing to follow after. He grabbed one of Red's spare jackets and plopped it on Blue's head. Blue freaked out for a second though he calmed and slid it on. And Edge was laughing at him...

 

“It's not funny…”

 

Blue pouted and marched out the front door, his burnt blue boots providing a small bit of protection from the snow. Edge followed, keeping that amused grin on his face.

The first thing Blue noticed was that the jacket made him really warm. The second thing was how dark everything was. And the third was the horrible realization the scent of mustard was going to cling to him for hours after this.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Muffett's.”

 

Edge gave Blue a weird look.

 

“Why are we going to a bakery?”

 

“No, the food place by the Library.”

 

“Alright…”

 

Edge decided to just go along with this. It couldn't get any weirder and Blue had been behaving. Besides, he wasn't a kidnapper. He only abducted the enemy for interrogation reasons and Blue wasn’t the enemy.

 

Blue made his way over to Grillby's, pausing when he saw the shimmer of another portal.

 

_There really is one there!_

 

He ran forward, Edge taking chase. He slowed down when Blue just disappeared, eyes going wide. He jogged his way to where the footsteps were, murmuring to himself about needing more sleep. The footsteps just ended right THERE. And there wasn't a damn thing visible. Grillby's was Grillby's, including the outside of it.

 

_I'm going insane…_

 

Edge shook his head and turned on heel. He made three steps before turning back around. Maybe having something to drink after all that would help calm him down. He wanted to forget all of it.

 

____

 

Blue stared out at the familiar warmth of his home. He looked back through the portal, surprised to see the same thing from before. Though, now it showed the townspeople outside of Muffets’s? Grillby’s? He wasn’t sure. But it didn’t look as dark as a few seconds ago? Weird…   
  
He looked himself over and huffed.   
  
_I look ridiculous…_   
  
He started walking back home, making sure to stay hidden in the trees. He didn’t need _anyone_ seeing him wearing these giant clothes. Thankfully he made it back without a problem. He took off his boots and walked them up to his room, setting them off to the side. He removed the obnoxiously big clothes and slipped one of his spare armors on. He looked himself over in a mirror, grinning.   
  
_And the evidence is gone! Almost… I just need to hide these clothes and fix my boots._   
  
Blue sighed and moved to do just that. When he picked the jacket back up a bottle of mustard fell out. He grimaced and shoved it back inside. He hid the clothes deep within his closet, making sure they were shoved in a bookbag. He didn’t want to keep them but if he went back through that portal he might blow up again.   
  
_But he needs his stuff back…_   
  
_____   
  
Edge’s head was killing him. He groaned as he shifted in bed, curling his arms around something warm. He nuzzled into it only to freeze.   
  
Wait.   
  
His eyes shot wide and he stared at a familiar bare chest. He swallowed thickly, slowly moving back.   
  
_Not again._   
  
“Good morning, handsome.”   
  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!”   


Undyne groaned at the yelling, head still pounding. She pushed Edge away and slipped out of the bed. She started putting on her clothes, watching the other freak out _yet again._

 

“You bought me the drinks, asshole.”  
  
Edge opened his mouth to speak but shut it, gritting his teeth. He made sure the blankets were pulled tightly around himself, a firm glare on her. This is exactly why he didn’t drink. Ugh, his drunken mind was always so determined to fuck something and Undyne was always _there._ It made things weird.

 

“Even if I did, I’ve asked you before not to come home with me.”  
  
“Kinda hard when you shove your tongue down my throat.”   
  
Edge did have a faintly Undyne-ish taste in his mouth. He huffed and pointed at the door, remaining hidden beneath the blankets.   
  
Undyne went to the door, pausing to look back at Edge.   
  
“Why are you so against us having fun, Paps?”   
  
“First, don’t call me that. And second, I am _training_ you in the _field_ not in bed-now OUT.”   
  
Undyne rolled her eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind herself. Edge flopped on the bed and groaned, hands covering his face.   
  
_Why does this keep happening?! I’m not into fish ladies and I keep sleeping with her! I’m into… that little… blue guy…_

 

Edge felt his face heat up at that thought, swallowing thickly. Whatever the hell that little skeleton was, whoever he really was, that thought was not going to leave his head for a long time. He needed to see the little guy again.

 

_____  
  
Blue made his way downstairs to put his repaired boots by the door. He saw his brother sitting on the couch with a cigarette in his mouth and resisted the urge to narrow his eyes. He _hated_ that bad habit but Papy just wouldn’t stop.   
  
“Where have you been?”   
  
“Making friends, exploring.”   
  
“What happened to your boots?”   
  
Blue held them up and showed them off to his brother. They looked good as new so he could come up with whatever lies he so desired.   
  
“I scuffed some color off so I needed to repaint them.”   
  
Stretch nodded and took a long drag from his cigarette. It was late as hell, almost 9, and his brother finally shows face. It was a bit suspicious but not unheard of. Blue always came back home before ten and if he didn’t Undyne or Alphys would get a call.   
  
“What did you do today?”   
  
Stretch shrugged and propped his socked feet up on the coffee table. Blue could feel agitation rising at that. Papy _knew_ he hated that! Why was he doing it?!   
  
“I went to Muffet’s a few times, watched a movie…”   
  
Blue walked right up to his brother and plucked up his ankles, moving them off the coffee table. He huffed and gave his brother a pleading expression, moving in close.   
  
“Papy, feet don’t belong on the coffee table…! And you’re getting ashes everywhere…!”   
  
Stretch picked up his ash tray and flicked some ashes into it, though Blue was clearly still distressed. He sighed out and removed his cigarette, putting it out in the ash tray. He set that aside and pulled his brother into a warm hug. Blue submitted to it, though he kept that sour look on his face.   
  
“I’ll clean it up.”   
  
That sour look finally left and Blue hugged back, a relieved little smile on his face.   
  
“Thanks, Papy. I’m going to go to bed now. Love you.”   
  
Blue pulled from the hug, Stretch giving him a little pet over the top of his skull.   
  
“I love you too. Get some sleep.”   


Stretch watched as his brother left. When the door to his room shut he moved to examine those boots closer. He plucked them up, eyes narrowed as he looked for a hint to what _really_ happened. Blue had started lying to him over the past few years and it was deeply concerning. He’d found his brother hiding injuries, hiding possessions, even going so far as to hide what he’d done throughout the day.   
  
He could smell something very faint, as if it had been burned. He narrowed his eyes on the boots. What the hell was his brother doing all day? Was he with Jerry having another bondfire? Maybe with one of the Snowdrakes? They did enjoy marshmallows…   
  
Stretch put the boots back down, deciding to give his brother the benefit of the doubt. He didn’t have a single injury and he just stayed out a bit later than usual. Nothing wrong with it.   
  
_Just relax, you’re being overprotective again._

 

Stretch took a deep breath in and let it out nice and slow. He did this a few times, eyes closed as he cleared his mind. Blue was just off with Jerry of the Drakes. Nothing bad. He opened his eyes and went off to a closet to grab a little handheld vacuum cleaners. He went over to the couch and started cleaning up the mess he’d made.   
  
_I’ll see if he has anything weird in his room tomorrow._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He will learn the portals soon enough :3c
> 
> A bit rushed but whatever. I'm sticking to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portals are weird...

Stretch yawned as he walked into the livingroom, raising a brow at seeing his brother with a bookbag on. He was done making food, it was clear he’d already eaten breakfast, and he was ready to run off again. He moved to the table and sat down, resting his head on a hand.    
  
“Good morning.”   
  
Blue turned back to him, bringing him a glass of tea with a godawful amount of honey in it. Stretch took it appreciatively and took a sip. Blue gave him a hug when the glass was put down, grinning broadly.    
  
“I’ll be back later, I’m going to go hang out with Undyne.”   
  
Stretch appreciated the plan update, giving his brother a little ruffle on his skull.    
  
“Alright, be safe.”   
  
“I will, and no getting drunk tonight.”   
  
Blue gave him a firm finger point and a stern look before making his way back to the front door. Stretch went back to eating, smothering his pancakes in honey. When the front door shut he gave a glance over his shoulder. He licked his teeth and took the lid off the little honey container. What Blue didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.    
  
“I forgot my-ew Papy!”   
  
Stretch looked back over his shoulder, eyes wide as he had the honey bottle in his mouth. His tongue was busy trying to get out the rest of the contents and Blue looked quite sick to his stomach. The door shut and Stretch put the bottle down.    
  
Oops…   
  
____   
  
“So your s-soul feels all fluttery around him…?”   
  
Undyne’s eyes were bright as she listened to Blue. He’d been telling her all about his little adventure and this mysterious new friend. She was eating it all up, desperate for more. 

 

“Yeah, like… warm and tingly… It’s not bad but I feel weird.”    
  
Undyne pulled Blue into a tight hug, picking him up and twirling him around. Blue hugged back, laughing as she squeed. He loved when she got so excited. She put him down and put her hands on his shoulders, a massive grin on her lips.    
  
“You’re in  _ love _ !”   
  
Blue’s eyes widened and his cheeks colored. He blinked up at her and she pulled away, cheeks coloring slightly. Too much, too much.   
  
“Your soul f-feels weird because you love him! Uh, h-have you ever read a d-dating manual?”   
  
Blue shook his head no and Undyne ran off. Blue’s face heated up and he buried it in his hands. He was in love? Well, he felt really warm around the big creepy guy but that wasn’t love. His soul was just fluttery and it felt like he was going to pass out around Edge. Not pass out but his footing was a bit off.    
  
Undyne returned with a book and handed it to Blue. Blue took it and Undyne flipped to the first few chapters, explaining one’s emotions. He read through what she was pointing out, finding his face heating up more and more as this thing described exactly how he felt.    
  
“Sooo, i-is it love?”   
  
Blue nodded and she jumped in her spot, hands close to her face. She squealed and Blue set the book beside himself on the couch. He didn’t know what to do! He didn’t want to get blown up going back there but if he was in love he was supposed to see Edge again, right?   
  
“I don’t know what to do…!”   
  
Undyne sat down beside him, the book pushed aside. She pulled him into a warm hug, that sharp toothed grin still on her face. She squeezed him a few times, almost pulling him onto her lap honestly. She was far too excited.    
  
“Just r-read the book and follow it, oh, and k-keep me updated.”    
  
Blue groaned in embarrassment but nodded, face still buried in his hands. He stayed in Undyne’s arms as she slowly calmed down, finally realizing she’d overwhelmed her little friend. She pet down his side, that smile turning to a warmer one instead of that insane gleeful one. 

 

“A-And I won’t t-tell Papyrus.”   
  
Blue looked up at Undyne, raising a brow.    
  
“What? H-He doesn’t like you d-doing anything. Having an E-EdgeLord for a boyfriend will make him go i-insane. Your s-secret’s safe.”   
  
Blue nodded and looked back to his bookbag. He pulled it over and opened it up, removing the foreign clothing. Undyne hummed as she looked it over, scrunching her face at the scent of mustard. Blue put everything on the table except for the shirt, holding it in front of himself.    
  
“I had to borrow his brother’s clothes.”   
  
“H-He’s huge! Is he m-muscular? I-Is he good looking?”   
  
“Wh-no! He’s just bones!”    
  
“Oh…”   
  
Blue put the shirt down and Alphys started to look the clothing over. She narrowed her eyes on the jacket, plucking it up. The mustard bottle fell out and she saw teeth marks on it. She picked that up and went off to go do some tests, curious if she could find some DNA.    
  
“I told Papy I was staying here, but I want to go see him again. And I need to return his brother’s clothes…”   
  
“I’ll g-give the bottle back when I’m done-and d-done!”   
  
Undyne walked back over and shoved the mustard bottle back into its hidden pocket. Blue picked up the clothes and shoved them back in his bag.    
  
“If Papyrus calls, I-I’ll say we’re watching a movie.”   
  
Blue smiled at her, moving over to give her a warm hug.    
  
“Thank you…”   
  
Undyne pet down his back. She always felt so bad for the little guy, Stretch was SO protective. It was insane yet Blue managed to still live his own life. He needed to move out or something, her lab was always open to him. She’d made it known quite a few times…    
  
“No problem. Oh, a-and don’t forget your book.”   
  
“My book?”   
  
“I have th-three copies, that one’s yours, now g-go get your man!”   
  
Blue’s face colored but he nodded, plucking up the book. He shoved it into his bag and ran off to go try that portal by Muffet’s. Undyne sighed as he left, lacing her fingers together. 

 

_ Now I just need to try that with Alphys… _

 

______   
  


Sans had just finished up having second breakfast at Grillby's. He'd gotten his usual thing of fries, absolutely smothered in ketchup. Grillby was even nice enough to give him a bottle to go. 

 

He brought the bottle up and squirted it into his mouth as he walked. He brought the bottle down and sighed out in bliss. Delicious. Out the corner of one eye he saw something Blue but it was too late to dodge.

 

Sans was tackled to the ground, rolling a few feet until his attacker managed to regain some control. Sans was effectively pinned beneath the other. He opened his eyes, expecting to see someone else, so when he saw very blue eyelights and a blushing face he went rigid.

 

_ So they reset too. _

 

Blue squeaked and quickly got off the other skeleton. He held out a hand, babbling apologies. Sans reached up to take it, Blue's jaw dropping open when he heard a fart sound when they held hands. Sans looked the other over, watching him groan at the little prank. 

 

Sans even went so far as to check Blue's LOVE. Absolutely nothing, as it should be. Blue stepped back when his soul was checked, feeling a bit self conscious. He tried to read Sans's but it didn't work. At all. 

 

“Sorry, I didn't see you. Where am I?”

 

Sans shoved his hands in his pockets, relief washing through him. Yeah, Blue was just fine. He needed to go be a weirdo with Paps and have fun so they could be friends again, but Papyrus wasn't leaving Undertale until Sans personally made sure everything was safe.

 

“Undertale. Snowdin to be exact… so, who are you and why did you think I needed to get covered in snow?”

 

Blue glanced back at the portal that was  _ still there _ but it had an image? Weird, when he'd gone through the one to Underfell it only had a mirror image.

 

“I'm Sans and I didn't mean to! I'm trying to find my way to Underfell so I can give some clothes back. Something blew me up over there and destroyed my clothes.”

 

Sans raised a brow, looking the other over. Didn't look like he'd blown up.

 

_ Just play it cool. Everything will be fine this time. Looks like the portals are finally evened out… but where is it? _

 

“My name's Sans too, so, one of us is going to need a nickname.”

 

“My Papy calls me Blue.”

 

Sans nodded and looked behind Blue even more. Not a hint of that portal. So strange… 

 

“Well, Blue, it's ice to meet you.”

 

Blue blinked and Sans could see the other slowly realizing it was a pun.

 

“... I'm leaving now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Sans watched as Blue went back over to an invisible portal. Blue put his hand on it only to disappear from this plane of existence. Sans kept his hands in his pockets, moving closer to get a look at what he couldn't see.

 

He nearly got tackled again when Blue jumped back through.

 

“Edge! I-uh… hi.”

 

Blue had started to yell but seeing Sans there again had him blinking. So this one was a two way trip from home to Undertale and the one by the door was a one way? Made sense. Sorta.

 

“Hi. Nice of you to drop in.”

 

Blue groaned and shook his head. That was an even worse one. He looked Sans over before starting to walk off towards the Ruins. He was going to get to Underfell one way or another. 

 

Sans began to follow after him, honestly curious. When one reset they retained something from their past life and Blue seemed to retain the ability to see those portals. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“That big door outside Snowdin.”

 

“Uhuh…”

 

Blue continued walking, Sans easily keeping up with the shorter skeleton. Blue was about a head shorter than him. 

 

“... Why are you following me?”

 

“Because I don't know you and I don't know if you're here to play nice.”

 

Blue frowned and furrowed his brows. He glanced over at Sans before looking back at the ground. Edge had told him what his brother did before he could wake up and now this new guy wasn't trusting him either. He wasn't a criminal!

 

“I don't want to fight, I just want to give Edge's brother his clothes back.”

 

Sans nodded, though he continued to follow. As they got closer to his own post. When they passed it, Blue paused at seeing Papyrus half inside and half outside the post. Sans looked his brother over and got a brilliant idea.

 

He scooped up some snow, made a snowball, and lobbed it. Papyrus yelped at that, hands slamming to his butt as he turned on heel. Sans pointed at Blue and Papyrus narrowed his eyes. 

 

“I don't know who you are, but I accept your request to fight.”

 

Blue's eyes widened and he glanced at Sans. 

 

“But I didn't thro-”

 

Blue ducked just in time to miss a snowball lobbed at him. He dove for the ground, using his magic to assist in forming up a wall to save him from the oncoming attacks of snow. 

 

“I'll let you two chill out together.”

 

Sans chuckled to himself and walked off, disappearing from sight. 

 

“Stop with the puns, Sans!”

 

Papyrus was making his own mound to protect himself, a snowball getting him right in the eyesocket. He shook his head hard before leaning forward and thumping the back of his skull. 

 

“Gah!”

 

“Muehehehehe”

 

“You will not win this fight, tiny skeleton!”

 

“I am the Glorious Sans, I can win anything!”

 

“But you will be defeated by the Great Papyrus! And afterwards I'll make spaghetti!”

 

“No, I'll win and I'll make tacos!”

 

Papyrus threw a snowball at the other, managing to hit his shoulder.

 

“Spaghetti!”

 

Blue lobbed another one, Papyrus dodging it. 

 

“Tacos!”

 

“Spa-”

 

Papyrus lobbed a snowball.

 

“-ghetti!”

 

Blue got hit in his nasal cavity and gagged, shaking his head. Papyrus burst out laughing and hid behind his ever growing cover. He needed this mound big to hide behind, it gave barely any cover!

 

“Do you submit yet?”

 

“Never!”

 

Papyrus ducked down, eyes narrowing at hearing footsteps. He yelled when his cover collapsed on him, covering him in snow. He stared up at Blue as he held a massive snow ball over Papyrus's head. 

 

“You wouldn't dare.”

 

“Muehehehe, say I win and I won't drop it~”

 

Papyrus huffed and looked away from the other. One must know when they are defeated…

 

“... You win.”

 

Blue dropped the snow ball beside Papyrus and jumped in glee. Papyrus brushed the snow off himself and sat up, looking the other over. He seemed familiar.

 

“It was a valiant effort on both ends but I, the Glorious Sans, am victorious!”

 

He looked over to Papyrus and grinned, holding out a hand. Papyrus took it and let Blue pull him to his feet. 

 

“So I suppose we make tacos now instead of my artesian spaghetti…”

 

Blue could see how badly the other had deflated. His eyes lit up at a brilliant idea and he grabbed Papyrus's hand, starting to drag him back towards his home. 

 

“We can make spaghetti tacos!”

 

Papyrus gasped. Blue squeaked when he was plucked up, only to be placed on Papyrus's shoulders. 

 

“A brilliant idea!”

 

The larger skeleton took off full speed, the two cackling like maniacs. They got quite a few weird looks from the townspeople but Papyrus was unique. They'd learned to accept weird things from both him and Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this. Weirdos meeting up... 
> 
> All will be revealed in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating is weird.

By the time the two had finished making their meal together, the kitchen was an absolute mess. The food was acceptable but the mess was not. They'd made sure to eat their fill before cleaning up the giant mess. As they went their conversations would go from their home, to the weird portals Blue was using, to their lazy brothers, and finally to the dating book Blue had. 

 

“So you're using that book? I have one too! What issue is it?”

 

“Uh, I don't know. I'll go look.”

 

With that Blue went over to the couch and pulled out his book. Papyrus ran off to get his own book, bringing it downstairs. He opened it up and the two looked their books over. Papyrus turned to chapter 1 and Blue did the same.

 

The first thing they noticed was a significant change in font. The second was the content. The two were the exact same book and yet everything in them was different. 

 

“These aren't the same book… but they are?”

 

Papyrus took Blue's book to scrutinize further. Blue meanwhile buried his face in his hands. How was he supposed to woo someone when his book was wrong?! Wait.

 

“Sketty, what's different?”

 

Papyrus hummed and looked them over. 

 

“Yours said to be friends first and mine says… just ask them out?”

 

Blue nodded and peeped over the other's shoulder. He flipped the pages to chapter five, both gasping at seeing two monsters kissing. It seemed Blue's book had pictures but Papyrus's didn't. 

 

“So… if your book is different than mine, maybe Edge's book is different too…”

 

Papyrus nodded and closed them back up, handing Blue his book. Blue put it back in his book bag, wheels turning as he thought. 

 

“The library has a lot of books. Try going there?”

 

Blue grinned at Sketty, hopping up to give him a hug. Papyrus hugged the other back, almost squishing him. Blue pulled from the hug, his cheeks colored. 

 

“It was fun making food with you, but I gotta go before the library closes.”

 

Papyrus nodded and patted his little friend on the head. 

 

“Make haste, ours closes in… ten minutes.”

 

Blue bolted out the front door, leaving Papyrus to shut it behind his new friend. He sighed out and leaned against the door frame, watching the other disappear in the distance. 

 

____

 

Blue didn't stop running until he got to the weird portal by the big door. He slowed down to a stop mere inches from it. He could see a picture on the other side and swallowed thickly. He could do this.

 

He shut his eyes tightly and stepped forward, trembling when an icy wind cut through his bones. He hugged himself, looking the scenery over. He grinned at seeing he really was in Underfell and took off towards the library. 

 

He ran through the town at full speed, ignoring the looks and murmurs. He busted through the door to the library and went straight to the front desk. The teller there raised a brow, glancing over at a clock. 

 

“Can I have a dating manual? Please?”

 

The teller rolled their eyes and pointed off to one of the shelves. Blue ran off in that direction, reading at least fifty spines before he found the book. He rushed back to the front and the teller held up a hand. 

 

“A book for a book.”

 

Blue blinked. But the book Undyne gave him was his… 

 

Blue frowned but pulled out his own dating manual. The bright green cover contrasted hard to the dark world around them. He put it on the counter, taking his new black book. The teller accepted it and shooed him. 

 

“Thanks.”

 

With that Blue walked out. He started walking to Edge's house, thinking some things over. Okay, just give the clothes back and he could look over the book later. He puffed his chest as he made it to Edge's home. He gave the door a firm knock, tensing when it swung open hard.

 

Red glared down at him before his expression softened ever so slightly. This little guy gave him the heebie jeebies but he hadn't done anything. Yet. 

 

“What y'wan’, Squeak?”

 

Blue took off his backpack and pulled out Red's clothes. He held them out to the other, wincing when Red just snatched them. He looked them over then huffed, stepping aside. 

 

“Come in an’ don' do anythin’ stupid.”

 

Blue nodded and followed the other inside. He shut the door and took off his boots. He then moved over to the couch, putting his bag on his lap. He idly seeing his legs, looking the home over.

 

He winced when Red slammed his door. When the other slammed it again he just shut his eyes. He looked down at his bag, toying with the straps a bit. He looked up when the other was standing right in front of him. He swallowed thickly, feeling as if Red would snap at any second. 

 

“... Thanks. Y'took my favorite jacket.”

 

Blue gave a soft smile, glad the other was finally warming up. 

 

“You're welcome… Where's your brother?”

 

Red moved over to the recliner and plopped on it, one leg crossed over the other. He put his hands behind his head and sighed out. 

 

“Trainin’ Undyne. Trained 'er last night too.”

 

Blue nodded and looked back to his bag. He must really be committed if he was training her at night. Even Alphys called it when the street lights turned on.

 

“Oh… When isn't he training her? I want to… talk to him…”

 

Blue could feel his soul flutter as he thought over what he wanted to do and say. But what did the dating book here say? He needed to read that first. 

 

Red raised a brow when Blue pulled out a black book covered in thorns and red roses. Blue opened it up and skimmed through chapter one, a bit shocked by what he saw. This was nowhere near what he was reading from both his and Sketty's books.

 

“... I-If you see him, tell him I want to fight.”

 

Red rolled his eyes and shrugged. He knew a dating manual when he saw one. Personally, he didn't need one. Asserted himself more than enough around here. Problem was nobody really appealed to him. 

 

“Your funeral, Squeak.”

 

Blue swallowed thickly, looking through the other chapters. In all honesty he was horrified by what he needed to do. He wasn't that mean! At least some chapters were nice but others were horrible! And then chapter ten didn't even have anything! It just said to check out another book with a really weird name. 

 

“So, Squeak, tell me about y'self.”

 

Blue looked up from the book. He closed it and thought for a few seconds. Where to begin…

 

____

 

Stretch hummed as he looked through his brother's room. He made sure to set everything bad exactly how it had been left. The last time he did this there were a few discoveries made. One being something he truly wished he hadn't found, but if his brother wanted it he could have it. 

 

When he got to Blue's closet there was an odd smell inside. He narrowed his eyes, searching for the source. He paused at seeing a small yellow stain on the floor. He moved in closer, running a finger through it. Crusty now, but it was definitely something. He gave it a sniff and the hint of a memory popped up. 

 

He wiped his hand off and stood from his spot. He made sure everything was back in order before leaving, locking the door behind himself. The more Blue locked it the more worried Stretch got. He couldn't help it, his brother needed to be protected.

 

____

 

Blue went back to his dating manual when Red passed out in the chair. He wasn't sure how long he'd been talking for but Red clearly didn't care that much. Blue's eyes were wide as he read through chapter after chapter. The way things progressed here, the delicate balancing act between being mean and nice, it was terrifying. But he could do this.

 

He tensed when the front door opened, shoving his book in his bag. Edge walked in, throwing his boots off by the door. 

 

“Sans, wake the fuck up and-”

 

Edge paused when he saw Blue on the couch. Blue smiled and gave him a little wave but Edge chose to ignore him. He huffed and walked over to his brother. Red woke up with a hand around his throat, hands immediately scrabbling to get the other off. 

 

“Why was I just billed for one hundred dollars at Muffett's?”

 

Red gave a weird grin and shrugged, looking away. 

 

“I dunno, uh, m-maybe it was b'cause y'treated Undyne last night?”

 

Edge growled but released his brother. The logic was there. Red rubbed his throat, giving his brother a mild glare. 

 

“If y'wanna fight someone, go after Squeak. Lil shit came 'ere jus’ t'fight ya.”

 

Edge raised a brow, turning to look over at their guest. Blue's eyes were wide. His soul was trembling and warm. He didn't approve of how Edge just treated Red but he couldn't do anything. 

 

“Is that true?”

 

Blue swallowed thickly and nodded, looking up at Edge. Edge chuckled darkly, moving forward to bend down and get eye level with his little challenger. 

 

“And what are the rules for this fight?”

 

Blue could feel his voice failing him though he managed to get some words out.

 

“A-Anything goes. No killing, uh, o-one on one.”

 

Edge hummed at that, eyelights shining brightly. He looked into Blue's, almost getting lost in them. So beautiful, so bright-no. His soul was just being weird. He was fine. 

 

He stood his full height and glanced over to Red. 

 

“Go get the medicine from upstairs. Blue is going to need it.”

 

Blue tensed at that, watching the taller skeleton make his way to the front door. He put on his boots, glaring back at Blue. 

 

“Don't keep me waiting.”

 

Blue slipped from his spot and hurried over, putting on his own boots. He followed Edge outside, shivering when they stopped at the center of town. He furrowed his brows. This wasn't a good spot to fight? 

 

Edge kept his back to Blue, a red blade forming in hand. He twirled it and turned to the other, chuckling darkly. Blue swallowed thickly, not willing to make his special attack yet. He didn't want to hurt Edge too much. 

 

Blue took in a deep breath and let it out. He took a fighting stance, eyes now locked on Edge. He pushed away his weird feelings. The book said he  _ had _ to win this fight in order to ask Edge out. He just hoped Edge wouldn't be too hard to fight.

 

“Kick 'is ass, Boss!”

 

Red yelled from the sidelines, making sure he was a safe distance away. Blue glanced at him before balling his fists more. He could do this. Alphys had been training him so much, he knew how to fight. 

 

The townspeople heard the yell and started peeping out of their homes and businesses. A little monster kid gasped at seeing their hero about to fight  _ in town _ . This was going to be amazing! If that little guy didn't die, it would be. 

 

“Kick his butt, Papyrus!”

 

Edge chuckled as his little fan yelled at him. Blue was starting to get uneasy with the crowd forming around them. They kept their distance but it was too close for comfort. What if someone got hit?

 

“I hope you realize I'm not going to go easy on you.”

 

Edge formed a second blade and Blue tried to clear his mind. He shut his eyes for a few seconds, just listening to the world around them. He could sense everyone's souls when he did this, their magic. Edge had bones prepared to form at any second and his blades were flowing with power. The other was more than prepared and Blue needed to keep his guard up.

 

“Are you ready? Or would you like to forfeit before we begin?”

 

Blue opened his eyes, those stars gone. All that remained was a bright blue ring as he took on a more serious mindset. He wasn't losing this fight. 

 

“Your move.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c !!!
> 
> Muehehehehe~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!

Blue kept his eyes locked on Edge as he ran in for the first attack. He swiped down with his right blade and Blue dodged it, narrowly missing the other on another swoop. Bones shot up around Edge, easily hitting him. Blue's eyes widened at seeing how little his HP went down, the back of a blade swiping him across the face.

 

Blue went tumbling back, though he managed to get his footing. He stayed on all fours for a second, a fourth of his HP knocked out. He couldn't handle many hits from Edge and his face was starting to sting. 

 

“Now do you forfeit?”

 

Blue grit his teeth. In an instant he was directly in front of Edge, body in the air. A massive hammer was in his hands, fire spewing out the back. The crack of bone against magic exploded in the open air, Edge being smacked into the nearby library. 

 

Blue landed on his feet and turned, holding his Blaster firmly. The fire died down at the back of it and he watched Edge step out of the debris. One of his eye sockets had been crushed, his HP now at half. 

 

“Boss, y'alright?”

 

“Shut up, Sans!”

 

Edge was glaring hard at his opponent. So he actually could do some damage. That speed was insane, he didn't even see Blue move. Edge twirled a blade in hand, looking the other over. 

 

“So you actually can fight.”

 

Edge made one of his blades disappear, the other taking on an even darker red hue. He flicked it, the magic trailing from it. Blue held his ground, able to sense more magic crackling in the air around himself. 

 

When Edge slashed the air in front of himself, a massive wave of red exploded forth. Bones shot up before Blue to block the attack though they only shattered. He launched himself into the air with his own attack, using the hammer's fire to shoot himself forward. 

 

He prepared to slam into Edge only to form a bone in front of himself and launch back. The second he saved himself a swarm of red bones formed where he should have been. Blue landed on his feet and dashed forward. He swung with his hammer, forcing Edge to dodge into a bone attack.

 

The other's HP lowered even more though he retaliated with yet another wave of red. Blue blocked it with his hammer, gritting his teeth as his magic was cut into. He forced it to disappear and balled his fists. Edge chuckled only to get a fist connecting with the bottom of his jaw.

 

He was sent flying back into the air. Blue appeared behind him with his hammer again, rearing back. Fire exploded forth and Edge was slammed into the ground. Blue landed beside the other, gasping when a red blade made contact with his side. 

 

He grabbed his new wound, looking almost horrified down at Edge. Edge growled and got to his feet, a massive wave of bones forming behind him. Blue's eyes widened and he took a step back. Edge flicked his blade, his free hand rubbing at his jaw. His HP was down in the 20’s and he was not going to be defeated by someone so weak.

 

“Forfeit.”

 

Blue shut his eyes and grit his teeth. Edge huffed and released the wave of bones. Blue kept his eyes closed as the magic closed in on him. Edge's grin turned to a look of absolute amazement as Blue dodged every single bone sent his way. He didn't even move when the other, his eyes  _ still  _ closed, managed to tackle him to the ground.

 

Blue shoved his hammer's handle into Edge's neck, effectively pinning him. His wrists were even restrained. Edge tried to get out of the other's grasp but he just couldn't move. Blue didn't weigh anything yet he had some incredible strength.

 

“Now you forefit!”

 

“Never!”

 

“But I have you pinned!”

 

“I'm not losing to you!”

 

“If I don’t win I can’t ask you on a date!”

 

Edge's eyes shot wide, his soul feeling as if it were on fire now. He blinked up at Blue. Was that what this was about…? He grit his teeth when Blue shoved the hammer down harder into his throat.    
  
“Fine.”

 

Blue jumped off of him and shot a fist into the air, hammer disappearing.

 

“I win!”

 

Edge remained on the ground with wide eyes. He looked like a deer caught in headlights and the rest of the town were just the same. Papyrus, their strongest fighter, even stronger than Asgore himself, had just been defeated by the ittyest bittiest skeleton they'd ever seen.

 

Red ran past Blue and quickly started looking the damage over. He was at 20 HP flat, bones cracked, but he was alive. He glared at Blue when he came over, though the other didn't care. Blue knelt down beside Edge and made healing magic on his hands. 

 

He gently put a hand over Edge's eye, watching the other slowly relax in the snow. Red glanced around them and grit his teeth. Having Papyrus out here so vulnerable wasn't a good idea. At the moment all three of them were easy prey.

 

“Let's bring 'im inside.”

 

Blue nodded and easily scooped Edge up. The Royal Guardsman covered his face with his hands as he was carried back to his house bridal style. Red followed after, giving the townspeople warning glares as they went. Thankfully nobody tried anything and Blue was able to put Edge on the couch without a problem. 

 

Edge kept his face covered as Blue began healing him again. His soul was fluttering, his body ached, and he had no idea what was going through his mind. 

 

“So… where do you want our date to be?”

 

Edge's face colored even more and Blue felt his own heat up. Edge looked so embarrassed, was he doing this right?

 

“In Waterfall by the music statue..”

 

Blue smiled at the response, tempted to heal Edge how he healed himself. But it hurt to do that...

 

“Can I fix your bones?”

 

Edge peeped out at him through his fingers. He could see Red gathering medicine for him and swallowed thickly. Red raised a brow as he came over with some bandages and antibacterial cream. 

 

“How th'fuck y'gonna fix 'is bones?”

 

Blue raised a hand to his own face, gently feeling over the deep cut there. He made his healing magic form and shut his eyes as the color darkened. Red grimaced at seeing the bone creep back into place, not a single scar or mark left.

 

Blue hissed through his teeth and lowered his hand. He looked to Edge and saw a whisper of fear in his eyes. It hurt but it wasn’t  _ that _ bad.

 

“Yeah, no. Y'not doin’ that. Buzz off an’ do ya freaky healin’ shit inna bathroom or somethin’. It’s disgustin’.”

 

Blue glanced over to Edge then back to Red before running off upstairs. He shut the door behind himself and locked it, sliding down it. He sat down on the restroom floor and swallowed thickly. He just wanted to help and he healed himself that way for a reason… Maybe he wouldn’t get that date.

 

Edge watched him go, grimacing hard when his brother started putting some medicine in his eyesocket wound. He shut his other one and huffed, letting his brother work. 

 

“... I can't believe 'e beat ya…”

 

Edge growled and turned his head away. Red forced him back over and applied more medicine to his wounds.

 

“An’ all that jus’ t'ask y'out. Squeak must really like ya.”

 

Edge felt his soul flutter again and looked away, face coloring even more. Red chuckled at him and moved to work on Edge's cracked ribs. That hammer really did a number on his brother, strongest attack the little guy probably had. 

 

“... Why would he choose me…?”

 

Red paused and looked up at his brother. He looked so lost, one eyelight staring down at him so dimly. Ugh, someone was going to seriously need a talking to.

 

“Because 'e likes ya.”

 

“Why..? Is it because my soul feels weird around him?”

 

Red sighed and rolled his eyes. Damn, his brother was so stupid when it came to this stuff. Yeah, he had flings, but love was another topic entirely. Red had loved and lost a few times before so he understood this feeling.

 

“Ya soul's flutterin’ cuz y'like 'im. Happens. 'e uh… seems alright I guess… kinda soft.”

 

Edge gently touched at his damaged eyesocket, thinking over their fight. Blue had been so graceful, dodging so much. He was smart, he was skilled, and he didn't even need to look to be able to fight! He was incredible. And when he'd been there yesterday, he even cleaned up after himself.. he was polite…

 

“Boss, y'soul's glowin’.”

 

Edge blushed again and tried to calm himself. He really did have a horrible crush on this little guy. And his brother sent Blue running… 

 

“Y'really like 'im…”

 

Red sighed out and finished applying the medicine to Edge's ribs. He started bandaging them, watching his brother's soul. It was weird seeing the thing flutter when Edge's thoughts would shift. He remembered when his own would do that, but the relationship had died off long ago. Just wasn't gonna work.

 

“There. Go rest in y'room. I'll go check on Squeak.”

 

Edge slowly sat up from his spot, gritting his teeth as his bones shifted. He managed to stand and made his way upstairs. Red followed after him, waiting for his brother to disappear in his room before knocking on the bathroom door. 

 

He heard something shift inside before the door cracked open enough to reveal a teary eyed Blue. Red's expression immediately turned to annoyance. 

 

“Why th’ fuck y'cryin’?”

 

Blue winced at the curses, gaze shifting to the floor. When Red didn’t get a response he just shoved his way inside. Blue squeaked and fell back onto the ground, frantically covering his soul with his arms.    
  
Red was almost glaring down at him, shutting the door behind himself. He could see fear rising up in the little guy, which was fantastic. Little shit best be afraid of him if he dared to date Boss.    
  
“So, why y’cryin’?”   
  
Blue kept one hand over his soul, reaching for his shirt. Red narrowed his eyes on the other, stepping forward.    
  
“Because it hurts to heal, leave me alone!”   
  
Red stopped in his tracks when the other covered his face with both hands. He stared in awe at Blue’s soul. It looked like someone had spilled grey ink on half of it. It wasn’t white like how it was supposed to be and a flicker of  _ something _ went through his memory but he couldn’t figure it out. All he knew was that this wasn’t right and Blue probably wasn’t as innocent and harmless as he looked, especially when he was able to beat Edge.    
  
“What’s wrong with y’soul?”   
  
Blue snatched his shirt and quickly pulled it back on, hugging his chest tightly. Tears were welling up and he shook his head, trembling a bit in his spot.    
  
“I-I don’t know, leave me alone…! Please…!”   
  
“Nah, got more questions.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows, curling into himself on the bathroom floor. He trembled in place, eyes locked on Red.    
  
“First off, why the fuck y’healin y’self like this?”   
  
Blue sniffled and finally looked away from Red. He wiped his eyes and trembled in his spot.    
  
“B-Because Papy won’t let me l-leave for a m-month again.. Or longer…”    
  
Red raised a brow at that. So his brother was overprotective or something? Sounded more like a jackass honestly. He took a few steps back, giving Blue more space. He’d dealt with those who had been abused before and Squeak was clearly terrified.    
  
_ Didn’ wanna scare ‘im that much… _ _   
_ _   
_ “Uhuh… And y’soul?”   
  
“I d-don’t know… Undyne looked at it and i-it’s healthy but it looks w-weird…”    
  
Red sighed and crossed his arms. He would buy that answer for now.    
  
“... Why’d ya pick my bro t’ try an’ woo?”   
  
Blue looked up at him. It took a few seconds for him to realize Red was doing what Papy always did. He was being  _ protective! _ Wait, that meant Red saw him as a threat? He furrowed his brows and put a hand over his chest.    
  
“My soul gets warm around him… r-really warm… and it flutters and.. And I like his smile.. A lot…”    
  
Red rolled his eyes as the other tried to explain himself. Yeah, alright, mushy shit. Edge had the same damn feelings. He stepped forward and knelt down in front of Blue, the other curling into himself slightly.    
  
“Y’seem like a nice guy, so I’ll give ya a chance. But, y’hurt my bro, I’ll kill ya. Sound good?”   
  
Blue swallowed thickly and nodded. Red smirked and stood back up.    
  
“Alright, uh, y’want some pain meds t’finish that shit up?”   
  
Blue thought it over before giving a small nod. Red went over to the medicine cabinet and plucked out some medicine, tossing two pills Blue’s way. Blue caught them, wincing when he shifted just right to make his ribs ache.    
  
“Y’kinda small, so jus’ take one f’now.”    
  
Blue nodded and hesitantly put one in his mouth. He swallowed it and gagged at the taste. Red went to the door, opening it back up. He went to lock it but thought better. If the little guy was going to be high off his ass it might not be best to leave him entirely alone in a locked room.    
  
“Yell if y’need anythin’.”   
  
“Okay…”   
  
“Meds’ll kick in shortly. Uh… if y’too fucked up y’can stay onna couch.”   
  
Blue nodded, sighing out when Red finally left him alone. He slipped his shirt back off and set it beside himself. He gently ran a hand over his cracked ribs, sniffling a bit at the pain. Papy would kill him if he saw this. He moved his hand down to his spine, gritting his teeth at feeling over a massive gash. Edge’s blade really cut deep.    
  
_ This one’s going to hurt a lot… _ _   
_ __   
_____   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've had Edge win and Blue go back to fight him again and again but i decided on something else.
> 
> resets don't get rid of everything~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away...

Red had decided to check in on Blue about an hour after giving him that medicine. He knocked on the door but the little guy didn't answer. He opened it and sighed at seeing Blue curled up in a little ball on the floor. He was dead asleep. 

 

Red easily scooped him up and brought him downstairs to the couch. He took a blanket and wrapped the little guy up, even going so far as to tie him up. The last thing he needed was a strong monster high off their ass trying to fight.

 

Once satisfied he gave Blue a little once over. He felt like he knew the guy but it was such a weird, faint feeling. He knew he needed to be wary of Blue for some reason but Blue was a gentle little soul.

 

And speaking of souls, Blue's was seriously fucked up. He needed to get that looked at by a few other monsters before saying he was fine. Undyne didn't even have a degree… unless Blue's Undyne did? Whatever. He would just keep watching Blue.

 

He plopped down on the recliner and put his arms behind his head. Watching Blue also meant he could take a nap. He'd be able to hear the other rip the blanket or fall on the floor. Hopefully he fell on the floor, that would be rich.

 

____

 

By the time Edge had come downstairs all hell had broken loose. He could only stare at the scene in the living room. Red had pinned Blue down by sitting on him and Blue was a thrashing mess covered in a torn up blanket. Edge slowly went off to the kitchen, Blue thumping down in defeat. Red gave him a soft pat on the head.

 

“Y'gonna behave?”

 

“Toooooo biiiiiiig…”

 

Blue's face was buried in his arms on the floor. He felt like he was being crushed but Red hadn't put enough weight down to actually hurt him. 

 

Red narrowed his eyes. Yeah, he was big boned. Squeak best watch his little mouth. 

 

“I wouldn’ be sittin’ on ya if y'didn’ try t'sit on me first.”

 

Blue peeped back at him, eyelights shifting from light to dark blue continuously. It was clear he didn't have a hold on himself at the moment and Red was highly tempted to block his magic. 

 

“But friend!”

 

Edge peeped back in when his brother yelled. He raised a brow when he saw Blue on top of Red now, hugging him tightly. Red's arms were straight out, a grimace on his face. When he felt something wet on his chest he snatched Blue by his bandanna and pulled him off. 

 

“Fucker drooled on me!”

 

Blue fell back onto his back, raising a hand into the air. 

 

“No cursing! Is bad…”

 

His head lolled to the side and he spotted Edge. Edge was keeping his distance, not wanting to deal with… that. 

 

_ Why did I agree to go on a date with him again? _

 

Blue got an almost serious expression, eyes focusing hard on Edge. Red was wiping at his chest, trying to get some of the slob off. He was used to dogs but not another skeleton. Shit was gross. 

 

“.... I wanna lick him…”

 

Edge's face turned red and he covered his mouth with a hand. Red snatched Blue back up and retied him in the blanket. Blue stuck out his tongue at Red, blowing a raspberry at him. Red wiped the spit off his face and hefted Blue over his shoulder. He got to his feet and moved the pest over to the couch. 

 

“Y'not lickin’ Boss. Y'not lickin’ me. Y'gonna sit on a couch 'til this shit wears off. Got it?”

 

Blue pouted, sinking down in his restraints. Red was nice enough to put him sitting up but Blue slowly slipped onto his side. He shut his eyes, shivering for a second. Red sat down beside the couch with his arms crossed. He'd dealt with more than enough drugs to know this was one hell of a time for Blue.

 

Blue opened his eyes, eyes unfocused. He blinked and the color began to fade. Red grit his teeth when those eyelights turned as grey as that miscoloration on Blue's soul. Blue shivered again and curled into himself, the color fading back. 

 

_ Nope. _

 

Red made his decision and put a hand on Blue. Blue yelped when his soul was covered in red magic, Red shivering at the feeling. Blue's soul didn't feel right. 

 

“Why are you blocking his magic?”

 

“Fucker's got a lotta shit t'hide. I don't think y'should date 'em. I'm sticking t'my gut. 'e's bad news.”

 

Edge sighed and slowly walked over. He'd been too far away to see the eyelights shift color. He looked the little guy from head to bundled toe. He looked like a normal skeleton. Something in him kept reassuring him Blue was good. His soul fluttering and warming didn't help with his brother's warnings and wants.

 

“I mean, 'e beat ya. Ya th'best fuckin’ fighter we got.”

 

Red shook his head, looking Blue in the eyes. Blue stared back at him, slowly narrowing his eyes. His tongue stuck out as he did this and Red rolled his eyes. 

 

“Pbttt.”

 

“The healin’ shit, the grey magic, an’ 'e didn’ even look at ya last attack earlier. It's like 'e could sense it…”

 

Red narrowed his eyes, beginning to ready a few attacks in the air. He made one ready to form to the left of his own skull and Blue's gaze shifted to it. He swallowed thickly and made another one ready next to Edge's hip. 

 

Edge could faintly feel the magic there and glared at his brother, though Blue's gaze settled on it. 

 

“... How th'fuck y'seein’ this shit?”

 

Red murmured, making more ready in various places in the air. Nothing was truly visible and yet Blue kept looking towards them. He curled into himself when Red readied a Gaster Blaster. He smirked at that, little shit should be terrified.

 

“What did you just do?”

 

Edge sat down beside his brother, looking their mysterious little guest over.

 

“I've been readyin’ attacks all over th'room. Squeak's been able t'see 'em all. Heh, knows what a Blaster is.”

 

Edge looked Blue over, eyes narrowing. In his soul he felt something so strongly, like he just  _ knew _ Blue was good. But all of this weird stuff wasn't excusable… wait…

 

“Sans, is it possible we've met him before?”

 

Red shrugged, watching Blue uncurl from himself. He looked from Red to Edge, eyes going half lidded on Edge. 

 

“He's giving me a weird look…” 

 

“Goo goo eyes, Boss. Means 'e wants ya. An’, I mean, we might've meet 'im before… it's possible…”

 

Edge's face colored again and Blue let out a long sigh, blinking slowly up at Edge. He looked like a cat almost, hell, if he was a cat he'd probably be purring right now.

 

“But how? Sans, I know you don't trust him or like him but my soul is telling me-”

 

“Y'soul's proby wrong, Boss. Y'saw 'is magic. Fucker's got a grey soul too.”

 

Edge's eyes widened. He hadn't seen grey magic? But that definitely wasn't safe. Though, there wasn't a hint of LOVE on this guy. He was pure?

 

“How?”

 

“I dunno. Says 'e doesn’ know either… well, 'e did.”

 

Red clicked his tongue and moved Blue's focus from Edge to himself. Blue pouted and gave Red a sour look.

 

“So, why's ya soul grey?”

 

Blue blinked at him then glanced over to Edge. Red forced him to look back, nearly getting bitten in the process. Blue let out the best growl he could and Red balled his fists. 

 

_ I'm gonna kill 'im. _

 

“Why is ya soul  _ grey _ ?”

 

Each word was basically spat out, Red trying to keep from yelling. Blue stared at him, trying to think. He shut his eyes and shivered, whining into the blanket. Red groaned and moved to sit him back up, yelling when Blue latched onto his wrist. He shoved the other off and stood back, rubbing at his new wound. 

 

“Raaaaahhhh…”

 

Blue looked back to Edge, expression softening. He stuck out his tongue a bit, giggling. Edge's face colored even more and he cleared his throat. Blue was being  _ very  _ strange at the moment.

 

“You ask 'im. Clearly 'e likes y'more than me.”

 

Edge nodded and looked Blue in the eyes. He felt his soul warm up but pushed those feelings down. After all, Blue was acting like a nutcase right now. He didn't go for those.

 

“Blue, why is your soul grey?”

 

Blue blinked up at him. His tongue went back in his mouth and he frowned. He thought it over and averted his gaze to another weapon Red had prepared.

 

“I had a bad dream… I think Papy died… I made friends too but they died… “

 

Red made the magic disappear and did his best to mimic his brother's gruff voice.

 

“Did you hurt them?”

 

Edge glared at his brother. He didn't sound like that! 

 

“No…?”

 

Blue shivered and curled into himself more. He only remembered so little from that dream and in his drugged state he could almost feel the ice consuming him again. Edge wasn't sure why but he felt the need to put a hand on Blue. 

 

Red grit his teeth when his brother put a hand on Blue's side, but their guest relaxed into it. 

 

“Boss, I think 'e's havin’ a bad time with th' pain meds.”

 

Edge blinked. Pain medicine?

 

“So that's why he's acting like this?”

 

Red nodded and Edge sighed out in relief. He hadn't agreed to a date with a loon, Blue was just high! That was such a weight off his shoulders. Here he thought Blue was just pretending to be normal, only to be  _ this _ in reality.

 

“But, Boss, 'e really does have a grey soul an’ 'is magic went grey a second ago!”

 

“Your magic went purple when I gave you medicine, and mine went pink. I'm sure he's fine.”

 

Edge pet over Blue's side, watching the other melt into the attentions. He blushed when Blue's soul started glowing through the fabric of the blanket. He was still giving Edge that loving gaze.

 

“That doesn't look grey to me, Sans.”

 

Red opened his mouth then shut it. He huffed, looking from his brother to Blue. He really didn't trust the little guy now. A nightmare where his Papyrus died and… wait.

 

Why did this seem so normal? Red furrowed his brows, staring down at the ground. Blue's name was Sans as well. He also had a brother named Papyrus. He was from a different reality and no one was freaking out over this?! 

 

He shook his head and huffed. It was probably a reset or something… That would explain the lack of surprise and why they both had different opinions on Blue. He just needed to figure out what Blue did to make  _ him _ wary and Edge so adamant he was good. 

 

“Keep a close eye on 'em. 'e can kick y'ass so… be careful.”

 

Edge sighed, not sure why he kept gently petting over Blue's side. He felt so warm, it felt so nice. Why couldn't his brother see Blue was good? 

 

Edge smiled when he heard soft snores come from Blue. He took his hand back and stood from his spot. He looked back to Red and his brother looked highly displeased. 

 

“Sans, I'll be fine. I let him win anyways.”

 

Red's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open. Edge smirked and cocked his hips to the side, a hand moving to one while his hand went beneath his chin. He looked off to the side, a horrible grin on his face. 

 

“I could tell he liked me, so I chose to let him win. It's all part of my ultimate dating plan~!”

 

Red mouthed something before shaking his head and groaning. He went back to the recliner but thought better. He turned back to Edge and grinned. 

 

“Well, if y'can hold y'own, I'm goin’ t'Grillby's.”

 

He gave a mock salute and disappeared. Edge growled at the sass, completely losing his heroic pose. He turned back to Blue, soul warming again. He thought for a few seconds before sitting in front or the couch. 

 

“I don't see why my brother hates you… Magic changing color is normal on medicine…”

 

Edge gently pet over Blue's shoulder again. Blue sighed out in his sleep, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“I'll prove to him you're good…”

 

Blue scrunched his face a bit before relaxing, snuggling down into the couch more. Edge felt his soul warm even more.

 

“Why are you so cute…?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burrito time all the time.

Blue snuggled down into the warmth surrounding him. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but he felt fantastic. Other than his itchy cheek. He tried to move a hand up to scratch it, eyes opening when he realized he was restrained. He squeaked and started to panic, thrashing until he fell on the floor. He groaned and struggled in the blanket, slowly stopping as he heard soft laughter off to the side.

 

He looked back up on the couch, cheeks turning a soft blue at seeing Edge smiling so warmly at him. He looked more amused than anything. 

 

“Why am I tied up?”

 

Edge shrugged and reached down. With a single tug on a knot, Blue was released from his prison. Blue stretched his arms and legs, never taking his gaze off Edge. He really wanted to know why he was tied up. There  _ were _ bad people in the world but he felt good, not bad.

 

“My brother gave you pain medicine. You were acting stupid so he tied you up.”

 

Blue's face colored even more and he finally looked away. He stood from his spot and pulled the blanket with himself. He folded it up and put it down beside Edge on the couch. He kept his gaze off the other, dreading what he'd done. 

 

“... Why did you want to lick me?”

 

Blue's face exploded in color and he slammed his hands to cover it. His eyes were wide and he kept his gaze on the blanket. 

 

_ Why would I say that?! What else did I do?! Did I try to kiss him?! I don't even know him that well-I need to follow the book! _

 

“You bit my brother and spit on him.”

 

Blue trembled in place, horrified by what he'd done. He would never!

 

“And he's positive your soul is grey. It didn't look grey to me.”

 

Blue's hands shot to hug his sides, arms covering his chest as best he could. He looked to Edge in horror, though he got a confused look in return. 

 

“What? It was glowing white through the blanket.”

 

Blue slowly unhugged himself, swallowing thickly. He wasn't sure what to say but Edge hadn't kicked him out. He still looked amused… 

 

“So, when do you want to have our date?”

 

Blue's eyes darted around the room before settling on the floor. This was all too much too quickly. 

 

“Tomorrow! Uh, lunch?”

 

“Lunch it is. Come early so you can help me bring the food there.”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

Blue looked back up, averting his gaze when he realized Edge had been staring at him. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He was fine, he was with a friend, he was safe. He looked back up to Edge and gave a soft smile.

 

“I can help cook too.”

 

Edge's eyelight glowed brighter in excitement, his grin growing. Undyne despised cooking so having someone to assist him would be fantastic.

 

“I'm looking forward to tomorrow then.”

 

Blue shivered at the other's lower tone. His soul warmed but he ignored it. He didn't need to get heated right now, it was too soon. Even if he'd told Edge he wanted to  _ lick _ him.

 

Blue tensed when his phone started buzzing. He took it out and grabbed it with both hands to look at the message closer. He'd missed three alarms and twenty messages from his brother along with three from Undyne. Not to mention how late it was. 

 

“... I'm so dead…”

 

Edge raised a brow, watching the other go through his messages. He could see the growing anxiety until Blue bolted towards the door. He shoved on his boots and Edge crossed a leg over the other, leaning back in his spot. 

 

“Ten tomorrow should be early enough.”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow!”

 

_ If I'm not dead. _

 

With that Blue ran out the door towards Grillby's. He couldn't believe he stayed out so late and Papyrus had found out about him not being with Undyne. She'd tried to warn him but he was asleep and-

 

“Watch it!”

 

Red pushed Blue back when he was bumped into. Blue fell onto his butt, eyes wide as he looked up to Red. Red glared down at him, watching Blue scramble to his feet. He was about to chase after him but the other just flat out disappeared.

 

Red's grimace faded as he looked the side of Grillby's over. He didn't see anything but he could still sense the magic around Blue's soul. He wasn't here but he was? Such a strange feeling. Like he should be able to see Blue running back to his house right now but there was nothing. 

 

He went rigid at feeling Blue's soul explode in fear, though he didn't try to summon magic. Red's eyes were wide as he slowly walked over to Grillby's. He kept reading Blue's soul as it went from fear to relief. 

 

_ Good. I dunno what the fuck jus’ ‘appened but I don’ like it. _

 

Red knelt down where Blue's footsteps just stopped. He touched around in the snow as he searched for something, anything to tell him where Blue was. He then began feeling around the air. He thought he felt something but when his hand passed back through that spot it was gone.

 

_ Weird. _

 

He sighed and stood from his spot. Well, Blue was filled with mysteries and this was just icing on the cake. 

 

_ I'll ask 'im more questions when 'e comes back. _

 

____

 

Blue slumped against his bedroom door. His eyes were closed and he let his skull thump back against it. He couldn't believe how calm his brother had been. Usually he would freak out or threaten to ground him. He didn't do anything other than as if Blue was safe. 

 

He took out his phone and read through the messages again. They were calm but he could see them shift into panic. Undyne's messages were just warnings. He appreciated it but they'd fallen on his stupid sleeping self. He thumped his skull back against the door again, gritting his teeth.

 

_ He's going to do something. He always does. _

 

Blue pulled his knees to his chest and looked his room over. Everything looked the same but he wasn't sure. He hated having to do this but he'd warned his brother of the consequences of his space being invaded again. He pulled out his phone and scrolled to the pictures of his room he'd taken that morning. 

 

He began to walk around, comparing everything. He'd learned to leave a few things in off places just to make sure Papyrus didn't touch. When he got to the closet he tensed. Yeah, that wasn't the same.

 

He knelt down by the stain that had gotten bigger, specifically  _ longer _ . It looked like someone had stuck their finger through it. He narrowed his eyes on it and stood, going back to his snooping. One of his action figures was in a different position, a book was back on its shelf-

 

_ He did it again. _

 

Blue glared down at the mustard stain. He'd said he would do this the last time Papy went through his stuff and didn't follow through. This time he would… after talking to him.

 

Blue calmed himself and exited his room. He went straight to his brother's and knocked on it. Stretch took a few seconds to answer. Smoke exploded from the room and Blue waved a hand in front of himself. He coughed and stepped back to get some fresh air.

 

“Sorry, my window jammed.”

 

Blue managed to catch his breath and gave his brother a very suspicious look. 

 

“Did you go in my room again?”

 

Stretch took a drag from his cigarette instead of answering. 

 

“Did you?”

 

Stretch breathed it out and leaned against the doorway, looking his brother over. 

 

“Yes. I was worried.”

 

Blue frowned, brows furrowing as he stared up at his brother in disbelief. He'd gone over this so many times already! He even locked his door now!

 

“You can't do that!”

 

Stretch tensed when Blue  _ yelled  _ at him.

 

“My room is  _ mine _ ! It's  _ my _ space and I don't want  _ you _ in it!” 

 

Stretch narrowed his eyes on Blue as the other continued to yell. 

 

“When you hide things from me I get worried.”

 

“You don't have to go in my room! I'll tell you stuff, just ask!”

 

Stretch knelt down and Blue stood his ground, tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't backing down this time. Papy had become a real jerk as of late and he had enough of it.

 

“You  _ never _ tell me the truth.”

 

Stretch's voice was firm. Blue grit his teeth and balled his fists but he knew it was true. He slung them down to his sides and stomped his foot.

 

“Because you always try to control it! I'm not a kid anymore, you can't hide me from the world! If I want to stay out late I'm staying out late! And if I want to fight I'm fighting!”

 

Stretch took a drag, trying to stay calm. He'd never seen his brother explode like this. Sure, he voiced his opinions before but never like this. 

 

“I'm trying to protect you, Berry.”

 

“Don't  _ Berry _ me! You're wrong! You aren't protecting me, you're being a big jerk!” 

 

Blue wiped at his tears. Stretch could only stare. He'd been doing his best, he'd been trying so hard to keep Blue safe. What was he doing wrong?

 

“Alphys said I could move in with her last time you did this... She was mad when I didn't put my foot down...”

 

Blue sniffled and wiped his eyes more, refusing to look at his brother. 

 

“... Sans… I'm sorry…”

 

Stretch reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder but Blue just backed away. He gave his brother a hurt glare, Stretch too shocked to truly comprehend any of this.

 

“No you're not! You'll do it again, you're a liar!”

 

Stretch froze up and Blue wiped more tears away. 

 

“I'm leaving…” 

 

Blue turned away from Stretch and wiped his eyes. He went to his room and slammed the door, splinters shooting off the wooden frame. Stretch winced though he didn't move from his spot. His gaze settled on the floor, cigarette being shifted in his mouth.

 

_ … what did I do…? _

 

_____

  
  


Alphys was suspicious when she heard a loud knock on her door so late. She went to answer it, prepared to defend her home if need be. She swung the door open and bared an axe at the-crying… Sans..?

 

Blue wiped at his eyes and kept his gaze on the ground. 

 

“I m-moved out…”

 

_ Finally. _

 

Alphys sighed out in relief and easily scooped her little buddy up in one arm. She held him close, picking up his bag with her free hand. She kicked the door shut behind herself and tossed the bag into the living room. Blue sniffled, curling up against her shoulder. 

 

“Glad ya finally moved in, little buddy. I thought you would pick Undyne-now she owes me ten bucks!”

 

Blue shut his eyes and stayed glued to Alphys's shoulder. Alphys's grin faded and she wrapped her arms around him, starting to try and soothe him. Well, it was great Sans was out of that house but it had to be something big for the little guy to leave.

 

“He went through my room again… he promised he wouldn't…”

 

Alphys walked to the living room and plopped on her couch. She yanked a blanket down and bundled Blue up, holding her burrito buddy nice and close. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, didn't I say this would happen?”

 

Blue gave a small nod. 

 

“And didn't I say you should move in with me the first time this happened?”

 

Blue wiped his eyes, giving another small nod. Alphys pet down his back and leaned back in her spot, pulling him with her. She wasn't wearing any armor so it was actually comfortable to snuggle up to her. 

 

“He's too controlling… remember when he tried to make you stop being a Royal Guard? All because you broke an arm. It healed.”

 

Blue stayed quiet, Alphys not sure of what to say. Blue looked so broken and she hated it. But, Undyne had told her something very curious earlier.

 

“He would probably go insane if he found out you had a crush on someone.”

 

Blue tensed, face coloring slightly. He didn't want to think about that-wait.

 

“I didn't tell you about Edge.”

 

Alphys grinned and Blue's face colored even more. The sneak!

 

“Oooh, so his name is Edge, huh? What's he look like?”

 

Blue looked down at his hands, shifting to where he could rest more comfortably against her. At least she had pillows to rest against. 

 

“... He's really tall… wears a lot of black… he's strong too, we fought earlier and I asked him on a date.”

 

Blue then buried his face in his hands, remembering what  _ else _ he did.

 

“AndthenItookpainmedicineandsaidIwantedtolickhimandbithisbrother…!”

 

Alphys stared down at him before snorting. She slammed a hand to her forehead, starting to roar in laughter. Blue smacked her on the shoulder but she kept laughing, slipping onto her side. 

 

Blue had a huge frown on his face. He crossed his arms and looked away from her as she continued to laugh at him. When it finally died down he was wrapped back up in a warm hug, Alphys giggling against the side of his skull. 

 

“And did you get a date out of that?”

 

Blue gave her a half glare but nodded. She squeezed him and pulled him back onto her lap, bundling him up again. Blue honestly didn't understand why everyone always wanted to hold him. Yeah, he was little, but he didn't need  _ everyone _ to hold him. 

 

“Tell me everything.”

 

Blue's expression softened and he gave a slight smile. Even after all the chaos of the medicine and that fight Edge still wanted a date… 

 

“I met him the other day and he helped me when I got burned real bad. He was really nice and made me food too. His brother hates me though. My clothes got all burned up so I got to borrow his brother's.I brought them back and then I fought Edge. He's really  _ really _ strong.”

 

Blue blushed when he felt his soul warming up. Alphys could see the other's soul glowing. It was so cute. 

 

“He uses swords and bones to fight, but it's all red. He got me twice, I had to use my special attack on him… then I asked him out when I won.”

 

Alphys snorted and gave Blue a little punch on the shoulder. 

 

“Niiice.”

 

Blue blushed and rubbed his shoulder, looking down at the couch. He had a warm little smile on his face, cheeks still a powdery blue.

 

“He wants to go to Waterfall… n-not our Waterfall, but his.”

 

And that's where Blue lost Alphys. Blue had been trying to keep it to himself but Alphys was trustworthy. He sighed and looked down at his hands. 

 

“... So… there's these weird portal things and I went through one. I found Underfell and Undertale. It's like here but different. It looks the same but it's not, and…”

 

Blue frowned and furrowed his brows. 

 

“... Edge's real name is Papyrus…”

 

Alphys just stared down at him. 

 

“... So you have the hots for an edgy version of your brother?”

 

“Wh-NO! I DON'T! HE'S NOT MY PAPY!”

 

Alphys tensed and pushed him back down in his spot. 

 

“Easy, easy, I'm just kidding. But that sounds cool. I'm glad you found someone nice… can I meet him?”

 

Blue calmed down and shrugged, looking back down at the couch. 

 

_ Dating my brother. Ew. _

 

“I'm the only one that can see the portals…”

 

Blue looked up at her and gave a small smile. 

 

“But my phone works so maybe we can video call?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Alphys pet down his upper back and pulled him back close. Blue relaxed into her hug, glad she was done teasing him.

 

“When you figure out how to bring him here, I wanna fight him.”

 

Blue looked up at her, eyes widening at her horrible grin. 

 

“O-Okay…”

 

“And make sure you kiss him in front of your brother.”

 

Blue pushed her face away and buried his face back in his hands. Alphys burst out laughing and smacked the back of the couch a few times. She was going to have so much fun teasing Blue about this! 

 

_____

 

“What did I do wrong…?”

 

Stretch couldn't stop staring into his brother's room. All his clothes were gone along with some of the necessities. There was a note left saying he would get the rest later. 

 

“... I'm just protecting him…”

 

Stretch shook his head. He pulled out his cigarettes and popped one in his mouth. He lit it and took a long drag, staying just outside his brother's room.

 

_ Ever since I can remember all I've done is protect him. I healed him. I've done everything I can for him. Why did he run away? I'm not controlling him, I'm keeping him safe…  _

 

Stretch breathed smoke through his teeth and shut his eyes. He didn't want to see his brother die again...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BURN BABY!!!

Edge hummed to himself as he prepared his kitchen. It was nearly ten and he couldn't contain his excitement. He forced himself to remain calm, though. He couldn't blow this. He looked off to the table to see his brother giving a shit eating grin.

“What?”

Red shrugged and rested his head on his hand, elbow on the table. He looked his brother over, watching as the other tootled about and cleaned. Now that was precious, his brother really did have a crush.

“Y'really like 'im…”

Edge sighed and picked up a napkin. He wiped off the top of his stove for the third time, a firm frown on his face.

“Yes, I do. He makes my soul flutter.”

Red's grin faded and he looked back towards the table. He started playing with the table cloth, trying to pull out some of the loose strings. 

“... Muffet made mine flutter too. But it didn’ work out. We're still friends but… don't trust y'soul too much, Boss. Might hurt ya.”

Edge's expression softened and he looked back to Red. He didn't know his brother had felt so strongly for her. Yeah, they dated for like a year but… still… 

“I'll be careful, Sans. Besides, if he tries anything I can break his spine.”

Red smirked and snapped his fingers. That's what he wanted to hear. 

“Good, an’ stop bein’ so soft on 'em. Y'not soft.”

Edge downright glared at Red at  _ that _ comment. 

“I AM NOT SOFT!!!”

Red smirked and chuckled to himself as Edge marched over. His collar was snatched and he was pulled up to be face to face with his growling brother. 

“I am  _ not _ soft. Take it back.”

“Prove it.”

_____

Blue hummed as he made his way through Underfell. He was wearing a fluffy jacket of his own now. If he was going to stay here a while he needed some protection. Besides, now he didn't have a set time to go home! He felt bad for hurting his brother but he felt… free.

He continued on, soon coming across a crowd of citizens. They were egging on some sort of fight. Blue squeezed his way through the crowd, gasping when he saw Edge and Red wrestling. 

“Say it!”

“Fuck off!”

Edge was in a headlock, Red pinning him down. He managed to elbow his brother in the ribs and get free. He snatched Red by the collar and threw him into the air. Red fell to the ground a good ways away and Edge burst out laughing when Red came up spitting out snow. He even had it in his eyesockets. 

Red growled and stood from his spot. 

“Y'fuckin’ dead, Boss.”

A Gaster Blaster formed above Red's head though the colors were entirely off. He smirked at his brother and chuckled darkly. With a snap of his fingers it unloaded a powerful blast. 

Edge gasped when he was tackled to the ground, glaring at his attacker. He snatched them up by their shirt and-

“Blue? What the hell are you doing?!”

Edge pushed Blue off and brushed the snow from himself. 

“Awww, gettin’ rescued by ya pet~”

“SHUT UP, SANS!”

He turned back to glare at Blue. Blue tensed and backed away, eyes wide.

“And stay OUT of this.”

Edge turned back to his brother, an off color blade forming in his right hand. He stepped forward and Red stood his ground. The townsfolk started to lose interest in the two and started dispersing. Even when Edge and Red began to do magic attacks at one another the people disappeared. 

Blue's hands were close to his face. He couldn't understand why they were fighting or why Edge was so mean just then. He winced when he saw Edge's blade sene out a wave of magic. Red tried to block it but got knocked back into the snow. 

Edge chuckled and walked over to his brother. He put a foot on Red's chest and took a heroic pose. 

“And as always, I, the Great and Terrible Papyru-AAHH!!!”

Papyrus screamed as his leg was snatched. Red flipped him into the snow and started trying to regain the upper hand. Papyrus fought back as best he could but his brother had decided to be truly diabolical.

Blue furrowed his brows as Edge started cackling, struggling to get his brother off. Red had resorted to his most vile of attacks against his brother and there never was an escape. 

“Sto-hahaha-staaaahahaaaap-I yield! I yield!”

Red huffed and just sat on his brother, smirking down at him. He reached down and poked him hard on the forehead.

“Y'fuckin’ lose. Again.”

Edge shoved him off and got to his feet. He brushed the snow off himself and crossed his arms. 

“I would've won if he didn't push me.”

“Yeah, y'looked real confident about takin’ that blow.”

Edge glared at his brother, gaze shifting over to Blue. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Oh.

“Do you still want that date?”

Blue wasn't sure why he nodded. Edge had just slung him around like he was nothing and cursed at him! He hesitantly followed after the two. Red gave Edge a nudge, smirking up at him. 

“Y'startled y'pet.”

“He's not my pet, Sans.”

“... So ya 'is pet?”

Edge gagged and glared down at his brother. 

“What?”

“You disgust me.”

“What's new?”

Edge growled and rolled his eyes. When he got to their home he opened the door and kicked off his boots. He went off to the kitchen and crossed his arms. Red slung off his shoes and went off to recline on his favorite chair. He wasn't going to miss this.

Blue closed the door behind himself and took off his boots. He had a million things going through his mind. Edge had just been so mean, but he was fighting. That made sense? But he didn't have to curse… 

He went over to the kitchen and looked up at Edge. He still had that nasty eyesocket wound. His eyelight wasn't even glowing.

“Well, what do you want for lunch?”

Blue blinked up at him. He would try and heal Edge later. 

“Tacos…”

Edge was truly hoping it would be something else but oh well. Tacos would work. He had more than enough ingredients to make soft tacos. 

“Let's begin.”

Blue gave a soft smile. He tried to form a stool in front of the sink, gasping when something constricted around his soul. Red cursed to himself and forced his magic away. Blue rubbed at his chest, eyes wide. 

_ Why was my magic blocked?! _

“What?”

Blue looked up at Edge and swallowed thickly. 

“M-My magic was blocked…”

Edge thought for a few seconds. In the living room Red yelled when something whacked him over the head. 

“STOP HARASSING BLUE!”

“DON'T HIT ME, BITCH!”

Blue winced at the yelling. He watched Edge storm off to continue yelling until Red left, slamming the door behind himself. Edge growled and returned to the kitchen. 

“Now we can cook in fucking peace…”

He walked past Blue to the fridge, pulling out some ground beef. He turned back to the other, finally able to see the horror written all over his face. Edge's brows rose and he slowly stood to his full height. 

“... Why are you looking at me like that?”

Blue snapped out of it and looked down at the ground. He swallowed thickly, trembling in his spot. He shut his eyes, able to sense Edge as he came close. All he did was tower over Blue.

“What?”

Blue wiped at his face, shaking his head a bit. Edge groaned and tilted his head back. 

_ What the hell is wrong with him?! _

He huffed and knelt down in front of Blue, annoyance written all over his face. He booped the other on the forehead, gaining his attention. Blue looked up with sad eyes, sniffling a bit. 

“... Why are you being so mean..?”

Edge stared hard at Blue. Why was he being mean? What the hell did he mean? He was always mean. Besides, that bitch deserved it.

“Because I  _ am _ mean. Now do you want to cook or not?”

Blue shut his eyes and tilted his head down more. He gave a small shake of his head and Edge let out a long sigh. Great. 

“Go sit on the couch. I'll make lunch.”

Blue gave a small nod and walked off to the couch. Edge watched him go, truly annoyed. What the hell got into him? Was it the magic smothering his brother did? Probably. It hurt when done correctly. 

In the living room, Blue curled up on the couch. He pulled a blanket around himself and smoothed it out. It was the same one he'd been tied up in. He wiped his eyes with a hand, sighing out shakily as he thought over that little fight and how his soul felt. Edge was terrifying, so was Red. They were out in town fighting, cursing, and they clearly hated one another. 

Blue looked to the kitchen when he heard some soft cursing. He furrowed his brows and looked back down to his hands. Edge was being mean. He was nice yesterday so what changed? 

“Edge…?”

“What?”

Edge snapped, getting pissed off with the ground beef. He didn't usually cook it and he was positive it was burning on purpose.

“Why were you nice when we first met..?”

Edge pulled the pan from the stove and quickly mixed around the meat. This was going to taste like absolute garbage! 

“The fuck do you mean I was  _ nice _ ?”

Blue winced and shut his eyes. Maybe his soul was wrong…

“You helped me… A lot… and you made me food… you didn't yell…”

Edge growled and slammed the pan down on the burner. If it was going to burn it was going to fucking  **_burn_ ** . He turned the heat all the way up, grinning madly at his beefy victim.  _ Yesss _ .

Blue couldn't help but stare with wide eyes when an explosion of smoke erupted from the kitchen. Edge's mad laughter could be heard and Blue slumped down in his spot. Yeah, he'd definitely made a mistake. 

Edge walked out of the Smokey kitchen, cackles having turned into coughing. He grinned to Blue though it faded at seeing the other was  _ still _ terrified. What the hell was wrong with him?

“... Why the fuck do you keep looking at me like that?”

Blue trembled in his spot. He really didn't want that anger and yelling pointed at him. He pulled the blanket over his head and hid as best he could from Edge. It was childish and offered no real protection but at least he didn't have to see the other. 

Edge just stared down at Blue. He was acting like Edge had physically hurt him. He hadn't even done anything other than the spar Blue  _ asked  _ for. Why the hell was he so scared?

Edge knelt down in front of the couch. He snatched the blanket away and Blue squeaked, curling into himself.

_ Maybe I can run. He can't follow me in the portal. _

Edge looked his trembling crush over. Yes, he most definitely was terrified. But he hadn't been hurt? Unless… 

_ That bastard riled me up to scare him away. _

“Was it my yelling?”

Blue peeped out at Edge, his expression having softened considerably. It was something Blue could actually look at. He gave a small nod and Edge settled down to sit on the floor instead of kneel. He liked having kneecaps.

“My brother said I've been too soft. I am  **_not_ ** soft. I was proving it to him.”

Blue slowly uncurled from his tight ball, looking Edge in the eyes. His voice was a lot calmer now, he wasn't yelling, he didn't even look mad. 

“Wh-Why…?”

“Because, when I act nice he steps on me. Everyone does.”

Blue furrowed his brows. So Edge was actually nice? That explained why he was helping before… but he didn't have to act this mean to get people to not step on him?

“I-I won't… if-if you're nice…”

Edge smirked and chuckled at that, shaking his head. He moved in a bit closer and looked Blue in the eyes. 

“I want to believe you.”

Blue swallowed thickly, feeling his soul warm up again even after all that chaos. He hesitantly reached out and put his hand on Edge's cheek. Edge tensed only to relax when a gentle warmth took over the ache. Blue made sure to keep his healing magic soothing and gentle. He wanted to help not hurt. 

“I-I won't… just be nice to me… please… I-I like you a lot… I don't know why, but I do.”

Edge leaned into the warm magic, pent up aggressions slipping from his expression. Before long he looked like he could be asleep. His body had relaxed and Blue had taken control of the situation. 

“... Fine…”

Blue smiled and moved his other hand to a nasty bruise on Edge's chin. Edge hummed pleasantly as the pain slipped from him. He moved closer to Blue, allowing himself to be pampered. It had been so long since anyone treated him so delicately. He craved it.

“If you don't yell or make the kitchen explode I'll cook with you.”

Edge opened an eye, giving Blue a little grin. 

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really wanted to have this go a different route but I couldn't stop typing. 
> 
> Edge is an ass that hides his softness because some people like using it against him...
> 
> I just wanted them to cook and have a date, not this. 
> 
> I blame my inner Mettaton. He demands Drama, Romance, SUSPENSE.


	9. Chapter 9

Red huffed when he walked back in his own home. He loved how terrified Blue had been. The little guy would run off and never come back if his plan worked. But the way the house smelled told him otherwise. That definitely wasn't his brother's cooking. 

 

He went off to the kitchen, surprised to see it was still spotless. There was a note left on the table for him they left him a burrito in the microwave. He rolled his eyes and went over to it, opening it up. He picked the plate up and narrowed his eyes on the food. It smelled alright and it looked okay. 

 

He picked it up and took a small bite. He chewed and swallowed before taking a larger one. Well, he didn't run off but at least he could cook. That little shit was hell-bent on being with his brother. At least he was determined. Edge had quite a bit of baggage so Blue had best prepare himself. 

 

Red sucked his fingers clean and put the plate in the sink. He went off to his room to think some stuff over. He wanted to protect his brother and something in him was screaming Blue was dangerous, but Edge wanted him so badly. Red was hoping his brother was right.

 

____

 

Blue had been content with his tacos. They weren't his best but that was only because he let Edge help. He didn't know how to mix the meat right but that was okay. It still tasted good. Edge didn't complain either so it had to taste okay to him. 

 

He just finished up cleaning their mess and putting their things back in the bag they'd brought when he noticed Edge was just staring at him. His cheeks colored slightly and settled back in his spot. He kept his gaze off Edge, honestly quite nervous. He'd never been on a true date before.

 

Edge moved closer to him and plucked up a rock from the ground. He looked it over, trying to think of what he wanted to say.

 

“Edge?”

 

Edge glanced down at him, curious as to what their first little topic would be on. Blue looked up at him and gave a small smile. 

 

“C-Can I heal you again..?”

 

Edge grinned at that. How could he decline such a wonderful request? He lied down on the ground and rested his head on his hands. He shut his eyes and relaxed, crossing one leg over the other. 

 

“You may.”

 

Blue moved closer to him and gently put a hand on his cheek. He watched as Edge all but melted into the soothing magic. His expression became soft in a matter of seconds, a soft sigh escaping him. Blue blushed a bit more as he thought over what the manual had said. He was already on chapter three and there were only ten!

 

Edge opened his eyes halfway, giving Blue a sleepy smile. He reached up and pet over Blue's cheek with the back of his hand, watching as the other blushed even more. He gently cupped it, stroking over Blue's cheek with a thumb. Blue shut his eyes and leaned into it.

 

“You're adorable…”

 

Blue smiled and looked down at Edge. He giggled at seeing the other with his own blush, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“You're cute too.”

 

Edge frowned and his face redened even more. He looked away from Blue, narrowing his eyes. 

 

“I'm not cute.”

 

Blue giggled more and stopped healing him, moving to boop him in the side. He jerked away, eyes going wide before narrowing in a warning glare.

 

“Don't you  _ dare _ .”

 

“Say you're cute.”

 

Edge growled lowly, inching away from the other. He was not going to succumb to the horrid tickles again. And Blue had far smaller hands, he would be able to get into more sensitive spots.

 

“No.”

 

Blue inched closer and Edge sat up. Blue smiled up at him only to get a finger directly on his forehead. He looked up at it, crossing his eyes to do so. 

 

“Uh…?”

 

“Blue, don't.”

 

“O-Okay…”

 

Blue sat back down and Edge sighed. He looked over to the statue, leaning back on his arms. He hated being tickled. Blue pulled his knees to his chest, looking down at the ground. He didn't mean to make Edge uncomfortable...

 

“... I feel like I know you.”

 

Blue glanced over as Edge began to speak.

 

“My soul gets so warm around you and something keeps telling me to be nice to you-that you're good.”

 

Edge looked over to Blue and gave him a slight smirk. 

 

“Insane, right?”

 

Blue nodded before quickly shaking his head no. 

 

“No it isn't, I feel the same! Like you're really  _ really _ scary but I know you're nice inside. I don't know how but I do and… my soul gets warm too… really warm.”

 

Blue brought a hand to his chest, looking down at himself. 

 

“... Is your soul actually grey?”

 

Blue shut his eyes at the question. He gently gripped the fabric of his shirt and took in a long breath. 

 

“It's not all grey… Undyne said it looked like I dipped it in coffee…” 

 

Edge nodded, giving the other yet another check. Blue frowned and pulled his jacket around himself tighter. He really didn't like that feeling. It made him uneasy, like someone could see right through his clothes and bones directly into his soul.

 

“Wh-Why did you do that?”

 

Edge shrugged and lied back on the ground. He shut his eyes and relaxed with his arms behind his head. 

 

“I still can't believe you don't have any LOVE.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and looked over to his crush. That made sense for how violent this place was. Edge's LOVE was high and even the townspeople had LOVE. He stuck out like a sore thumb. A very soft sore thumb.

 

“My home is peaceful… Only a few of us fight and it's to protect each other…”

 

Edge looked over to Blue, slipping a hand from beneath his head. He moved it close to Blue but didn't touch him. It was more of an open invitation.

 

“Is that why you want to be a Royal Guardsman?”

 

Blue smiled and nodded, looking back to Edge. 

 

“Yeah… I wanna protect everyone…”

 

Edge chuckled and Blue furrowed his brows, smile fading. Was his dream funny?

 

“With the way you fight, I can see that happening.”

 

Blue's eyelights filled with stars and he grinned, finally uncurling from himself. He sat up tall and looked Edge in the eyes. 

 

“Really?”

 

Edge nodded and shut his eyes, taking his hand back. He readjusted himself and settled down on the ground. He was as comfortable as one could get on solid rock.

 

“I could even help you, if you like. But you're going to need to fight harder against me.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows, moving a bit closer. 

 

“But I won…”

 

Edge chuckled darkly, peeping his uninjured eye open to look at Blue.

 

“I let you win.”

 

Blue froze in his spot and swallowed thickly. Why would he let Blue win…?

 

“So, want to confess your emotions or skip a few chapters?”

 

Blue's face exploded in color. Edge  _ knew _ about the dating manual?! Of course he did, he was from here! Still, something at the back of his mind screamed to jump to chapter seven but that was way too fast. Edge chuckled darkly and ran a finger over his damaged eyesocket. 

 

“Or did we already skip to chapter six? This  _ does _ mark me as yours, doesn't it?”

 

Blue furrowed his brows, pulling his knees back up to his chest. Edge just kept chuckling to himself, turning onto his side. He propped his head up on an elbow, watching as Blue tried to hide himself. It was so precious…

 

“C-Can we go slow please?”

 

Edge's grin faded and he just stared at Blue. He was doing exactly as the book said but Blue wasn't reacting positively to it. Well, he did come from a soft place. Maybe his book was just meant for ‘Fell monsters...

 

“What chapter do you want to start on?”

 

Blue swallowed thickly and looked down to Edge. He hesitated before holding out his hand. Edge gently took it and laced their fingers together. 

 

“Chapter five it is.”

 

Blue stayed curled into himself as he held Edge's hand. He wasn't sure why he wanted to do so much with the other. They'd just met! He felt like he knew Edge but he couldn't just pounce on him. That was wrong… right? But if he wanted it too that couldn't be wrong?

 

“O-Or…”

 

Edge raised a brow at that, watching Blue curl into himself even more. He didn't look too sure about this.

 

“Or what?”

 

Blue shivered and peeped over to Edge. He knew exactly what he wanted but it was so wrong. 

 

“Which one do you want?”

 

Edge hummed for a second. He moved closer to Blue and watched his little crush curl up even smaller. He was such a nervous little thing. 

 

“If possible, nine.”

 

Blue shivered and swallowed thickly. He wasn't too sure about that. That seemed really fast and they'd already be past the kissing chapter. A massage did sound nice, though.

 

“L-Let's stick to five.”

 

Edge nodded and gave Blue's hand a small squeeze. Blue relaxed slightly, glad that was out of the way. He couldn't believe Edge knew the book like that but he did and he'd been using it against Blue the entire time. 

 

“I’ll wait until you're ready for more.”

 

Blue nodded and took in a deep breath. He shoved away the thoughts demanding chapter ten and crossed his legs. He was very thankful his magic didn't form. He looked back to Edge and took that hand in both of his own to begin toying with it. Edge simply watched.

 

He was relieved his tough guy act was working. Jumping all the way to nine was huge and he personally wasn't ready for it. He was just glad Blue didn't want anything more than hand holding. Next came something to give one another so the world knew they belonged to each other. That would be fun. He had quite a few ideas already.

 

“Edge, why do you like me?”

 

Edge shrugged and lied flat on the ground, pulling Blue's hand over his chest. Blue could easily feel the other's soul radiating magic and it had him in silent awe. It felt so warm, even through that armor. He shut his eyes to get a better look at it, watching the soul flutter with every other breath Edge took.

 

“You make my soul feel weird… apparently it means I like you.”

 

Edge smirked at Blue and looked him over from head to toe.

 

“You seem determine when you set your mind to something. I already know you're strong… You try to help..”

 

Blue kept his eyes closed and brought Edge's hand to his own chest. Edge found it to be just the slightest bit off. It was warm as a soul should be and it was most definitely fluttering but something just wasn't right. It wasn't bad, and he didn't know exactly what it was. He would mark it down as one of Blue's unique features. 

 

“E-Edge, if we… if we date are you going to stay nice..?”

 

Edge moved closer and slipped his arms around Blue. Blue tensed and looked down at him. It was a weird hug that had Edge's face bumping into his shoulder. He slowly relaxed into it, leaning down into the other. He kept Edge's hand over his own soul, shutting his eyes again. 

 

“Are you my boyfriend now…?”

 

Edge chuckled and gave Blue a soft squeeze.

 

“If you want me to be.”

 

“I do! I-I mean, I do, but uh…”

 

Edge peeped an eye open.

 

“But what?”

 

Blue buried his face in his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest. Edge took his hand back, sitting up to better hold Blue. 

 

“Blue…?”

 

Blue leaned into Edge and swallowed thickly. 

 

“C-Can I use my dating book instead of yours?”

 

Edge blinked. He wasn't expecting that one. 

 

“Sure?”

 

“Thanks… I-I don't want to do what that chapter ten says…”

 

Edge thought for a few seconds before his face blew up in red. He was thinking about chapter ten already?!

  
  


  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God forgive me...
> 
> I got bored.
> 
> So bored.
> 
> Read if you dare. It's a shitpost.

Blue was still a bit flustered by the end of their date. They were holding hands now, and it was nice, but Edge was comfortable with _nine_. Blue  _ really _ wanted to take things slow. His soul felt so fluttery and warm but he knew it was best to know someone before giving yourself to them entirely. Plus he wanted to see how bad Edge's anger issues were.

 

Edge opened the door to his home, leading the way inside. Blue followed him, making sure to take off his boots before going further in. He paused when he heard a soft melody start from upstairs. He glanced to Edge who had a slight smirk on his face. The taller skeleton sighed and moved to the couch. He crossed one leg over the other, simply listening to the melody.

 

“Why is there music playing…?”

 

Blue moved to sit beside Edge, looking upstairs still. It was coming from one of the rooms, that was for sure.

 

“My brother plays the piano. We couldn't fit one upstairs so he uses a keyboard instead.”

 

Blue smiled and hesitantly leaned on Edge's side. He shut his eyes as the gentle song continued on. 

 

“It sounds really nice…”

 

“He's been playing for years, but something seems off about this.”

 

Blue hummed and looked up at Edge. He seemed to be squinting at the balcony, suspicion written all over his face. 

 

“What?”

 

Edge heard the song end and sighed out, shaking his head. Maybe his brother actually was practicing this time.

 

“Nothing, he usually-”

 

A chorus of fart sounds erupted from upstairs and Edge's smile turned into a grimace. Blue's eyes went wide and his smile turned to a massive frown at hearing a song start to be played with the horrible noises. 

 

“STOP MAKING NOISE!!!”

 

The sound stopped and there were footsteps upstairs. Blue kept that frown on his face as Red came into view. There was a shit eating grin on his face, the keyboard being held over his shoulder while his free hand hovered dangerously over the keys.

 

“What's the matter? Don't like the classics?”

 

With that Red began to play the piano one handed, the sound having turned to dog barks. Edge's eye started to twitch until he bolted from his spot. He dashed up the stairs but Red locked himself in his room before the other could get to him. Edge slammed his fists on the door before trying to pull the knob off.

 

Red was dying laughing in his room as his brother  _ screeched _ in outrage. He waited until his brother calmed down before getting a sinister little plan. It was tiring to do this, but for the sake of a prank he was willing to exhaust himself. 

 

Blue jolted when Red appeared beside him. The other still had his keyboard but it was now on his lap. Blue scooted away as the other laced his fingers together and popped them. He wiggled his fingers and slammed his hands down on the keys.

 

Phantom of the fart sounds exploded forth and Blue slammed his hands to his head. Edge  _ lept _ from the balcony, trying to tackle his brother on the couch. Red disappeared, reappearing on the balcony. His legs were over the arm rail and he continued to play. 

 

Edge pulled his head from between the couch cushions and  _ glared _ at his brother. He snarled as he picked up a couch cushion to launch at him. Red simply moved his head to the side, giving his brother a wink. 

 

“Alright, alright, I'll play y'favorite song instead.”

 

Red pressed a few settings on the keyboard. Blue's gaze had settled on the floor as he listened to the hysteria around himself. 

 

“Don't you dare!”

 

Red dodged a pillow and slammed a hand down on the keyboard. Edge grit his teeth as his brother started playing one of the most annoying songs he'd ever heard  _ and _ it was in a normal piano key! 

 

Blue slowly lowered his hands, staring up at Red. This didn't sound bad? Why was it bad? It was kinda catchy actually. 

 

“STOP PLAYING IT!!! I HAD THAT STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR WEEKS!!!”

 

Red chuckled maliciously as he continued playing. Blue sunk into himself when he saw a small gaster blaster form behind Red. 

 

“ _ If you sing it I'll kill you! _ ”

 

Red cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

 

“Ba~by shark-”

 

He had to blink to avoid the massive wave of red magic that went his way. Red appeared behind him, standing on the little Blaster he'd made. He leaned in real close to the back of Edge's skull.

 

“Dododododo”

 

He blinked again when Edge tried to mail him. He roared in outrage as the stupid song got stuck in his head. Thankfully his brother knew when a joke had gone too far. Specifically when Edge had gone from agitated to seething in rage.

 

“... Baby shark?”

 

“ **_Don't._ ** ”

 

Blue tensed and gave a small nod. Edge took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. That stupid song was stuck in his head now and he knew it was going to be there until he found something else to replace it.

 

Blue looked down at his feet, idly swinging his legs. He wasn't sure what to think of that but Red hadn't done anything bad. It was just really immature. 

 

“... My brother plays the guitar.”

 

Edge looked over, slowly computing he couldn't sit because the cushions were upstairs. He went up the stairs to gather them, listening to Blue as he continued on. 

 

“He's really good at it but… “

 

Edge picked up the second cushion, able to hear a loud thud in his brother's room. Good, he fell asleep. It was the safest thing for him at the moment. 

 

“He likes playing weird stuff too.”

 

Edge walked downstairs, plucking the pillow on his way. He remade the couch and plopped down beside Blue. 

 

“It's not that bad but when he's drunk he won't stop playing a cockroach song.”

 

Edge groaned, only able to imagine it. He rubbed at his face, trying to regain his sanity. Blue scooted closer to him and gave him a small boop on the shoulder. Edge looked down at him, greeted by a soft smile. 

 

“Do you play?”

 

Edge shook his head and lied back on the couch. Blue inched a bit closer and took Edge's hand when it moved to the couch. He laced their fingers together and looked away from him, a soft blush on his face. 

 

“I don't either…”

 

Edge gently drummed his fingers over Blue's hand, looking over to the TV. He plucked up the remote and turned it on, figuring their little date could continue. Blue's focus settled on the random show Edge had chosen, something about a murderer crime mystery. He was a bit weirded out by it but didn't say anything.

 

By the end of the first episode of a seemingly endless stream of them, Blue had fallen asleep against Edge. Edge only noticed when a hand squeeze wasn't returned. He looked down to Blue only to have his soul warm even more. He mentally snapped at himself for finding the other so cute but Blue was just… too much.

 

He'd snuggled up to be so little against Edge's side. His eyes were shut, his mouth was open just the slightest bit, and a small powdery blue blush was still on his cheeks. He looked absolutely precious.

 

The rest of the new episode was ignored in favor of his napping boyfriend. He would gently pet down the other's cheek, eventually pulling him into a soft embrace. Blue returned it in his sleep, causing Edge to squawk silently. He tried to pull away but Blue's grip was strong, even while asleep. Edge was effectively trapped.

 

His face began to color when Blue continued to cling, holding him hostage. When the other finally released him he sprung upright in his seat and took a deep breath. His face was on fire and his soul was pulsing hard. He was so close, so  _ so _ close. He could've kissed Blue. He could've but he didn't and now he was debating upon if he should have or not.

 

Blue blinked his eyes open for a second, giving Edge a half lidded stare. He yawned and lied down on his side, curling up for more rest. Edge swallowed thickly. He'd done the right thing… right? 

 

It took the scent of food to lull Blue out of his nap. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from his spot, a blanket falling off of him. He looked down at it, not remembering ever grabbing one. He yawned into a hand before slipping from the couch. He folded the blanket up and set it down on a cushion before going into the kitchen. 

 

Edge spotted him and smirked. 

 

“Finally awake?”

 

Blue nodded, his cheeks coloring a bit. He thought he'd grown out of those naps. Papy was  _ really _ bad at them so he'd stopped doing them to try and coax his brother into stopping. It hadn't worked. And now his mind was wandering back to his brother. 

 

_ I wonder if he's okay without me… _

 

“Well?”

 

Blue hummed, having missed everything Edge just said. Edge rolled his eyes and went back to his food. 

 

“I said I'm making chicken and waffles.”

 

Blue just blinked up at him. Did he hear that right. That had to be a joke. Chicken and waffles?

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and saw that Edge actually was using a waffle iron. And the kitchen did smell like chicken. He frowned and managed to lock eyes with Edge before looking away. Edge narrowed his own, the waffle iron beeping angrily at him. He flipped it open and put the waffle on a plate.

 

“... That doesn't sound… good.”

 

Edge gasped. He felt personally attacked on that one. How could Blue have never tried something so wonderful?! And it didn't sound  **_good_ ** ?! His brother must truly be a fiend for never even showing him the deliciousness of breakfast dinner food!

 

Blue kept his gaze on the ground, his mind slipping more from the food back to his brother. Maybe he should have given him another chance. He was probably feeling really bad now… 

 

He tensed when a plate was shoved at him. He stared down the chicken and waffles, a firm frown on his face. He didn't want to eat it. But if he didn't try it he would be rude. 

 

“Just take a bite and see how delicious it can be when prepared by a true chef.”

 

Blue hesitantly took the plate from Edge. He went over to the table and set it down before climbing on the chair. Edge brought him a fork and knife before returning to make his own food. Blue just stared down at it. The chicken even had a little syrup on it…

 

He started cutting up the waffles, planning on just eating that for now. He didn't want to try the syrup chicken. Ever. By the time he downed the first waffle Edge sat across from him. He tried to keep from feeling I'll when Edge just went straight for his own chicken. It was so gross!

 

He finished his second waffle and was left with the nightmare chicken. Edge noticed his reluctance to eat it and felt a slight pain in his ego. Blue wasn't even going to try it? 

 

“The waffles were really good.”

 

Edge nodded and cut a piece of his own waffle off, stabbing it with a fork.

 

“And the chicken?”

 

“Uh…”

 

Blue frowned, finally giving up. He took a small piece of the chicken on his fork and brought it to his mouth. Edge watched the other like a hawk, waiting for his facial expressions to tell him all he needed to know. Blue shut his eyes as he chewed, slowly realizing that it didn't actually taste bad. It tasted good for chicken…

 

“It's good, but I'm full now.”

 

Edge hummed at the response. He would accept it. Blue gave him a small smile and moved to bring his plate over to the trash. Edge gasped, a bone forming right in front of Blue. Blue squeaked, slowly turning back to face Edge. 

 

“Don't  _ waste _ it! I'll eat it. Bring me your plate.”

 

Blue turned around and walked over to Edge, handing his plate over. Edge moved the rest of the chicken to his own plate and handed the dirty dishes back. 

 

“I'll clean since you made food..”

 

Edge huffed and went back to eating. How could Blue do such a thing?! His food was absolutely  _ delicious _ ! It was gourmet! It was  **_exquisite_ ** . At least he liked the home made waffles, but the chicken was just  **_good_ ** ?! 

 

Blue made a stool for himself and climbed on it. He washed his dishes in silence, awkwardness filling the air. He felt bad for not eating Edge's chicken but he really was full. Two waffles were more than enough, he didn't need all of that food. 

 

He glanced over when Edge put his plate in the dish water. The other began to assist in washing, remaining silent as he did so. Blue kept his gaze down on his hands, idly scrubbing away gunk and grime. He would put them on the dish rack to try before returning for more.

 

Before long the dishes were done and Edge started wiping down the counter. Blue watched him as he worked before looking back down at the ground. There was still a plate out for Red, but both of them weren't sure when he was going to wake up.

 

“... Can I come back this weekend…?”

 

Edge hummed, glancing back at Blue. He was shuffling his feet and looking at the ground. He seemed nervous. 

 

“Why?”

 

Blue shrugged and looked up at the other, giving him the smallest of smiles. 

 

“So we can spend more time together…”

 

Edge looked back to the counter. It still hurt that Blue  _ despised _ his cooking, but at least he was still liked. 

 

“I will be free Sunday.”

 

Blue nodded and stepped forward. He gave Edge a small hug around the waist before taking a few steps back and looking up at him. Edge had paused in his cleaning to stare down at Blue. Was he playing some sort of game?

 

“I'll bring some movies. Can we have a sleepover?”

 

Edge felt his face warm up, his gaze returning to the counter. 

 

“I suppose…”

 

“I'll see you Sunday then.. uh… do you want me to bring anything?”

 

Edge shook his head no, scrubbing that one spot extra clean. Blue smiled and gave him a small wave. 

 

“Okay, well… see you Sunday. Bye, Edge.”

 

Edge mumbled a goodbye as the other went to leave. Once the door shut he let out a long sigh. He grit his teeth, slamming a hand to his forehead. HOW could Blue find his food anything but delicious?! It was a  _ crime _ . How  _ dare _ he! But he'd eaten so much of the waffles, but the  **_chicken_ ** . 

 

Edge slammed his fist onto the counter, soul tensing with a small amount of betrayal. His food was  _ phenomenal. _ It wasn't  _ good.  _ He was an artist! Edge huffed and wiped at his eyes. 

 

_ My boyfriend is a jackass. _


	11. Chapter 11

Blue had popped back to Fell a few times during the week, though he hadn't gone to see Edge. Instead he'd gone off to gather random things his friends wanted along with snatching his book back. He kept both dating books, trading in a cooking book for his original one. 

Throughout town he'd gone to pluck up pastries for Muffet, a few samples of things for Undyne, and some pictures for all of them. The little skeleton was avoided by the townspeople, seeing as he'd claimed their Royal Guardsman. Anyone able to put up a good, real fight with Papyrus wasn't one to be toyed with. They were just glad he didn't push his weight around.

“So, this is their dating book?”

Blue nodded as he bit into a taco. He'd been off cooking with Alphys as they discussed what was happening back in Fell and what was happening here in Swap. 

“Holy shit it's dark…”

“Alphyyyyy.”

Alphys gave him a pet over the skull and went back to reading. 

“Sorry, I forget. So, you kicked his bony butt and asked him out.”

Blue nodded and swallowed what he had in his mouth.

“Yeah, but he said he let me win. He knows I like him and…”

Alphys raised a brow, moving a hair closer. Blue kept his gaze on his food as his cheeks colored.

“I said I wanted to go soon, but I really wanna touch him…” 

Alphys grinned and moved in to wrap an arm around Blue as he continued eating. She kept flipping through the pages, smirking to herself. These guys were insane.

“Chapter one, Fight them. Chapter two, Ask them out. Chapter three, Mend their wounds. Chapter four, Confess your feelings. Chapter five,Hold hands, doesn't seem so bad. Chapter six, Give them something to mark them as yours… weird. Chapter seven, Kiss them on the lips. A bit forward. Chapter eight, Shove your tongue down their throat. Very forward... I like the wording. Chapter nine, begin touching them as you please… at least there’s a note saying to keep them comfortable.”

Alphys glanced down to a blushing Blue, the other having a horrible blush.

“And then the last one just says to obliterate them in bed. Wow… wait is it referencing the karma-okay.”

Alphys chuckled and gave Blue a pat on the back. Little guy was going by this book? That was insane. 

“... H-He wanted to do nine already…”

Blue's voice was soft and Alphys could only stare down at her little friend. What?! That was a huge leap! They didn't even know one another!

“... I wanted to do ten…”

Alphys's own face heated up and she closed the book in front of herself. She cleared her throat and pet down his side, trying to think of something to say.

“But I wanted to go slow… We're on five.”

Alphys sighed out in relief. She knew Blue wasn't stupid so that was great. Nothing wrong with banging quick in a relationship, she just wanted Blue to be absolutely certain. 

“Sans, when can I meet him?”

Blue shrugged and snuggled into Alphys's side, shutting his eyes. She frowned at seeing how tired he'd been as of late. Blue hadn't napped so much in years and here he was acting just like his brother. Wait…

“Have you told Papyrus?”

Blue tensed and Alphys regretted speaking. 

“N-No… I haven't… I haven't talked to him since I left…”

Alphys picked up her own taco and took a massive bite, running a hand soothingly down Blue's side. Poor guy was getting depressed. There wasn't much she could do but she could try to cheer him up.

“Do you feel better for leaving?”

Blue looked down at his lap, a soft frown on his face. Did he feel better? He'd stopped lying, he'd stopped hiding things, he was doing what he wanted when he wanted… but he missed his brother. 

“I miss him.”

Alphys chuckled and gave Blue a small squeeze.

“Then go see him, you numbskull. You don't have to live with him but you can at least go see him.”

Blue blinked down at his hands, toying with his fingers. He shut his eyes and sighed out, wanting to just take a nap instead. 

“Blue. Go see him. No napping today. You're turning into a real lazybones.”

Blue's eyes snapped wide and he stared up at Alphys in horror. He was being lazy?! 

“No I'm not! I'll stop napping, promise, uh-I think I'll go see Papy now. Bye Alphy!”

Alphys watched as her friend ran out the front door. Another taco was munched on and she settled down to her own thoughts. She had a LOT of stuff to tell Undyne. Blue said they could talk about it amongst themselves but to keep everything from Papyrus. That was cake.

______

By the time their date day had come around, Edge had decided to forgive Blue for his rudeness. His cooking was superb but Blue came from a different place, his likes had to be different as well. 

He'd been in the middle of making an omelette for lunch when there came a knock at the door. Red slipped from the couch to answer it, grin shifting to a frown at seeing Blue. He wasn't wearing his usual 'battle body’. Instead he had a nice button up t-shirt on beneath a powdery blue sweater, some dark jeans, and a nice pair of shoes. He looked like he was a little gentleman, a blushing little gentleman.

“... What's with the getup?”

Blue gave a soft smile. Alphys and Undyne had helped him to dress but that was a failure, so he'd gone with what his book said. Something nice, something you'd go out to a fancy place in.

“Edge and I are going on a date.”

“Sans, who's at the door?”

Red grit his teeth before allowing Blue inside. He huffed and made his way back to the couch, crossing his arms. He'd tried so hard to convince Edge that Blue was bad but his brother just wouldn't listen. He'd have to do something eventually, but for now he was going to observe.

“Edge, am I too early?”

Edge plopped his food onto a plate. He wasn't expecting Blue to come so early but it wasn't a bad thing. They hadn't specified a time, just a date. And the morons hadn't even exchanged phone numbers yet. 

“No, but I only made lunch for myself.”

Edge moved to out his plate on the table, Blue walking into the kitchen. Edge glanced over at him, having to do a double take at seeing him wearing something far different than what he would've expected on a date. It was nice to say the least. 

“I already ate…”

Edge sat down at the table, trying to keep from staring at Blue. He looked handsome wearing that, and his little bandanna wasn’t helping his case. Edge found himself staring as Blue settled down next to him. He snapped out of it and started eating his lunch, giving his boyfriend a side glance as he took out his own dating book. 

“I was thinking we could try to go to a restaurant or something for dinner… uh… I have my dating manual back… So we can look through it…”

Edge started eating, watching as Blue set the book down and started to go over the differences in the chapters. He kept glancing down at Blue, unable to help himself from the eyecandy that was sitting right beside himself. He finished up his food and brought his dishes to the sink. It was Red’s turn to do them anyways, so he would leave them for now. He returned to the table and slipped an arm around Blue, causing the other to squeak and blush. 

“S-So uh… what do you th-think…?”

Edge turned the pages with one hand, keeping the other settled on Blue’s side. He could feel his boyfriend warming up but Blue just leaned into the gentle embrace. Good, that was going well. 

“... This is stupid.”

Blue frowned up at Edge, watching as the other read over a chapter to himself. He seemed dumbfounded by how nonviolent it was, how gentle it was. And by the time he was done reading over that paragraph, Blue was a flustered little mess at his side. 

“... Are you positive this is what you want to go by?”

Blue gave a small nod and Edge let out an exasperated sigh. He skimmed over until he got to chapter five, making sure he understood the differences he would have to make. When he got to six he hummed to himself. Well, that did seem rather nice. A gift was apparently better than marking your lover as yours. Blue was still going to get marked, he would kill anyone who tried to take Blue from him. 

“Fine. Which chapter of this would you like to go by, then?”

“Six.”

Edge watched as Blue pulled his bookbag off and rooted around inside. He pulled out a small box and put it on the table. Edge hummed as he looked it over, narrowing his eyes. He examined the present before reaching out and plucking off the lid. A soft melody started up once light hit whatever was inside, causing Edge to raise a brow. He knew that tune, but there was something… off about it. Higher in key?

“I don’t know why but I really wanted to make this for you…”

Edge reached into the box and pulled out a small plastic echo flower. It was gently playing the tune from waterfall’s music box statue. Edge’s sour expression softened as he looked the little thing over, the melody soothing away his discomfort and agitation. 

Blue played with his fingers, refusing to look up at Edge. He didn’t want to see the other smash it if he didn’t like it. It was very likely he would smash it. Blue just felt like making that with Undyne on a whim. He liked it at least… 

“The hell’s that… noise…?”

Red peeped his head in, having only been able to hear the higher notes from the livingroom. When he got to the kitchen he was able to hear the entire thing coming from that tiny echo flower. He looked from his brother’s soft expression to Blue’s nervous one. 

“I love it.”

Blue had relief flow through his body, letting out a breath he’d been holding. He slipped his arms around Edge and hugged him close, the other slipping a single arm around him while the other held that flower close to his face. How did he know?

“Bleh.”

Red gagged and waved a hand at them before returning back to the livingroom. He didn’t want to see the two start kissing or something. It was bad enough his brother was with someone that made him so uneasy, but to see them loving on one another made his soul feel weird.

“Now I need to find something for you.”

Edge spoke softly, Blue honestly surprised by how calm his boyfriend had become. Was the song really that soothing? It made him feel nice too, but to see Edge go from his usual grumpy self to this lax lovey state-it was nice. 

“It’s okay. So, do you want to go to a restaurant later?”

Edge gave a nod, willing to go on another little date with Blue. He wasn’t very fond of doing things in public but if Blue wanted to go out and eat somewhere fancy, he sure was dressed for it, then they could. He ran his hand gently down Blue’s side, keeping his gaze on the little flower.


	12. Chapter 12

Edge and Blue had decided to migrate to Edge’s room for a bit of privacy from Red. He had been scoffing and listening in from the livingroom and both of them had finally gotten enough of it. Edge had instinctively locked the door behind himself, the click making Blue curious. Edge placed his new toy on his desk before walking over to his bed. He scooted back on it to where he was leaning against the wall, crossing his legs.    
  
Blue stood beside the bed until Edge patted the spot beside himself. He blushed a bit as he climbed on the bed and sat beside Edge, crossing his legs as well. He put his bookbag beside himself and rooted around in it, pulling out the dating manual again. He offered it to Edge who took it with a long sigh.    
  
“Is it really that bad…?”   
  
Blue had his brows furrowed as he stared down at his lap. He knew Edge came from a really mean place, but Blue  _ wasn’t _ like that. At all. He knew he was soft, he knew this was probably making Edge uncomfortable, but all that violent stuff made  _ him _ uncomfortable.    
  
Edge could see that Blue was getting upset with his repeated criticisms of the dating manual. He was getting nervous from the way Blue was acting about it. So what if his chapter 10 was violent and scary, it felt good still. Blue was too soft and he needed to either toughen up or Edge needed to… open up.

 

“I’m not used to being this...”   
  
Blue glanced up at him, Edge just staring down at the book. His eyes were locked on a picture of two monsters having a very gentle kiss. Blue blushed at the picture, focus going back to his hands.    
  
“Blue, can you blink?”   
  
Blue raised a brow at Edge, giving him a weird look. He gave an overemphasized blink and Edge rolled his eyes.    
  
“No, not like that. It’s disappearing and reappearing elsewhere.”   
  
Blue shook his head no and Edge slammed the book shut. Blue winced at the sound, watching as Edge slipped off the bed. He turned back to Blue and gave him an annoyed expression.    
  
“Then we’re going for a walk. I would prefer to speak in private about this.”   
  
“But we’re alone in your room…”   
  
Edge shook his head and silently went over to the door. He slammed it open and a chorus of curses erupted from outside.    
  
“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SPYING ON ME?!”   
  
“JESUS FUCKIN’ CHRIST-I THINK Y’BROKE MY FUCKIN’ FACE!”   
  
“GOOD, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!”   
  
“Hey-hey wait put me do-OW! FUCKshitowowow…”   
  
A loud thud accompanied by cursing rumbled from downstairs. Edge turned back to Blue and held out his hand, his eyelights glowing brightly.    
  
“We’re leaving.”   
  
Blue froze for a second before scrambling for his bag. He shoved the manual in it and put the bag on his back before hurrying over to Edge. He took the other’s hand in his own, thankful the grip was still gentle with him. Edge lead the way downstairs past a Red that refused to move from his spot on the floor. He’d clearly been tossed off the balcony or kicked, one of those two.    
  
Edge went to the door, pausing to glare back at his brother.    
  
“Spy on me again and I’ll be sure something breaks next time.”   
  
Red held up the middle finger and Edge lead the way out. Blue kept his head low as Edge guided him along, eyes blown wide. These two were just so violent with one another. He shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind, focusing on his soul. It was still fluttering and wanting Edge, even after that. What was wrong with him? But Edge was nice to him, so it wasn’t bad?    
  
“He’s been trying to get me to break up with you.”   
  
Edge spoke bluntly, giving Blue’s hand a soft squeeze. Blue frowned, keeping his head low. Why would he? What did Blue ever do to him?   
  
“Why…?”   
  
Blue’s voice was soft. Was it because he was too gentle? He wasn’t that intimidating, he was the exact opposite actually. He tried to befriend everyone, not scare them. Edge and Red were the type that used intimidation to get what they wanted, or at least Red was. Edge probably pushed his weight around…    
  
“He thinks you’re dangerous, that you’re hiding something.”    
  
Blue looked down at the ground as they continued on. He sort of was, but he didn’t want to talk about it while they were in town. Edge continued leading them through Snowdin, eventually getting to the beginning of Waterfall. He wasn’t sure exactly how he knew this thing was here, but it was. He’d grown past being embarrassed over humming his favorite tune but he’d never done it in front of another person.    
  
“... I am…”   
  
Edge’s grip tightened ever so slightly as they continued to walk. So his brother was right, then?   
  
“... But I don’t want to talk about it out here… the flowers will repeat it.”   
  
As he spoke the flowers echoed him, whispering his words. A soft chorus of ‘i am’’s and ‘the flowers will repeat it’ followed them as they traveled through the caves. Edge took a hard left when he got to a split way, coming to a dead end.    
  
“Blue, can I trust you?”   
  
Blue looked up to Edge, meeting the other’s gaze. His soul gave a warm pulse and he gave a small nod.    
  
“Y-Yes…”   
  
Edge huffed and looked back to the wall. He cleared his throat before lowly humming that soft melody they both loved so much. Blue realized what Edge was doing and his eyes went wide as the hidden door slammed open. He followed the other without hesitation, not even wincing when the secret door shut behind them.    
  
When his hand was released it moved to lace with his other one, his gaze shifting back to the ground. Edge looked Blue over, hands migrating to his hips. He wasn’t so sure about this, and what Blue was hiding could be important. It would be best if the other confessed to whatever he was hiding before they continued this. Edge didn’t want to be too open with someone if they would use it against him.

 

“What are you hiding?”   
  
Blue furrowed his brows, shifting his feet in the dirt. He looked around the room, though it was entirely empty. He swallowed thickly before taking a seat in front of Edge.    
  
“Do you know how to share magic…?”   
  
Edge rolled his eyes, sitting down in front of Blue. Of course he knew how to share magic. What was he, an amateur? No, he was an expert on magic and he would show Blue every last attack he knew if the other dared to try anything on him.    
  
“Why?”   
  
Blue scooted closer and held out his hands, keeping his gaze off of Edge. Edge narrowed his eyes on those hands before gently taking them in his own. He laced their fingers together and shut his eyes, waiting for Blue to show him whatever the hell he wanted.    
  
Blue slowly relaxed in his spot, clearing his mind as best he could. Magic began to form in his hands, Edge allowing it to travel to his own soul. The images began to flow through and he submitted himself halfheartedly to them, not entirely trusting. By doing this he remained alert though what Blue would show him came through as a bit fuzzy.    
  
“A long time ago, I had a really bad dream.”    
  
Edge could hear mock screams in the dream, some familiar while others were foreign. It was strange and he was tempted to submit to the other’s magic, but this could easily be a trap.    
  
“In that dream, I hurt a lot of people… It… it was them or me.”   
  
That sounded familiar, like the law of the land here. Kill or be killed was the saying, and Edge lived by it every day of his life.    
  
“I got really cold…”   
  
Edge felt ice shoot through his own soul, a small tremor going through him. He could see images, memories bringing themselves up. They were just shadowy figures, murmured voices, but there were something. As much as he knew it was wrong, how it was dangerous, he finally submitted himself to the other’s magic entirely.    
  
“I started seeing souls and magic… I-I still can… I see better in fights with my eyes closed, I can sense everything…”   
  
Edge was in awe as a memory of a grand fight popped up in Blue’s mind. He could see the world around of Underswap before everything went dark. Though, there was color everywhere. Axes and claws were in the air, a bright yellow magic having formed all over. He watched as the memory played out, Blue easily dodging attacks before they could form. His only downfall was close quarters combat, his opponent easily pinning him down and giving him a noogie.

 

“I’m not as good as Alphys, though…”   
  
There was a flash of Alphys pinned against a wall, tears streaming down her face as bones ripped through her body. Edge winced at this before the scene changed back to the happy scene of the two playing around after a good fight.    
  
“In my dream… In my dream I think I saw you once…”   
  
Edge could see a fuzzy black figure with glowing red eyes. He could feel how happy Blue’s soul was as the two came together, only for the memory to fade.    
  
Blue moved to release Edge’s hands, only to have the other increase the grip. He shivered when he felt the other’s powerful magic slip to his own soul in turn.    
  
“My brother some time ago told me of something called a ‘reset’. He was having nonstop nightmares and finally told me everything. And, he said that some things remain from the resets.”    
  
Blue could feel tears well up at that, though he kept his eyes shut. Edge began to show him his own thoughts and feelings, only sending over what his soul felt like when Blue was around him. Blue felt his own soul warm at that, even if the pain of realizing he could have very well done all those horrible things in his dream.    
  
“That would explain why I feel so strongly towards you, like I can…”   
  
Edge sighed, his grip lessening. Their connection began to slip and Blue squeezed Edge’s hands tighter, trying to get him to continue. Edge slowly sent his magic back through, allowing the warmth of his soul to slip through their shared magic.    
  
“... Blue, it’s difficult for me to trust someone.”   
  
Edge began, slowly opening his eyes to look down at the other. He had tears slipping down his cheeks, though he hadn’t made a sound. How long was he crying for?   
  
“But I feel I can trust you.”   
  
He slipped a hand from Blue’s grasp, reaching out to wipe away a few stray tears. Blue finally sniffled, knowing he’d been caught. He opened his eyes and looked up at Edge. He wanted the dream to be just a dream, just something horrible he’d thought up one night.    
  
“Can we… hug?”   
  
Blue nodded and moved closer to bury his face in Edge’s shirt. Edge slipped his arms around Blue and shut his eyes, sighing out as he slowly relaxed. He used his magic still, trying to speak through his emotions instead of words. It was so difficult to say or do anything that wasn’t outright violent. He’d been restraining himself so much, but it felt good when Blue was smiling at him. The way the other’s soul would warm, the way he was just so… perfect.    
  
Edge simply held his boyfriend as the two tried to compose themselves. The cuddling lasted for what felt like hours, Blue sitting in Edge’s lap while the other pet him. Their souls had slowly settled down, though the warmth between them remained. Blue had eventually stopped sniffling, Edge having effectively soothed him.    
  
Edge opened his eyes when he felt the other shift on him, freezing up when he felt a gentle touch to his face. Blue’s eyes were closed as he gave Edge the softest of pecks. Edge’s cheeks exploded in red, eyes going wide. His surprised expression turned to a grin as he pulled Blue back in for another one.    
  
Blue was blushing but he relaxed into it, pulling away before their kiss could become something more. He looked Edge in the eyes, now sitting on his knees to be able to get a good look at his boyfriend.    
  
“Chapter 7?”   
  
Blue frowned and felt his face heat up more.    
  
“Can we stop with the chapters please…? I just want to… to do what you want to.”   
  
Edge nodded and moved in to kiss Blue again. Blue returned it, slipping his arms around his boyfriend.    
  
_ So much for going slow. _

 

 

_________________  
  
  
Image: Blue wearing date clothes and Edge wearing his date clothes... I haven't written Edge in his date clothes yet.

  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been distracted as of late, gonna try to get back into this writing thing.
> 
> Until then, enjoy this.

Blue shivered when he felt Edge deepen their kiss, more than willing to return it. He moaned softly into it, gently gripping the fabric of Edge's tattered scarf. Edge slowly relaxed into it, swirling his tongue in a gentle dance with Blue's. He had never been so gentle before but he felt as if he needed to treat Blue as if he were fragile, something that could break at the slightest bit of brutality.

 

And that 'fragile’ being was more than capable of shoving Edge on the ground, which he did. Edge felt his magic form at being pushed around in such a way, Blue having gone from gentle to demanding. He gripped his boyfriend's sweater, clawed gloves slowly ripping into the back. 

 

Blue only noticed when fingers trailed over his exposed ribs. He pulled from the kiss and reached behind himself, one hand staying on Edge's chest to keep him down. He gasped at feeling the tears along his back, Edge chuckling beneath him. 

 

Edge froze up when Blue glared at him. He opened his mouth to speak but Blue cut him off in an even more demanding kiss. He all but shoved his tongue in Edge's, the other moaning out and shutting his eyes at being dominated. And Blue had said his chapter 10 was scary. Clearly he was better suited for it than he thought.

 

Blue's mind had been clouded by lust, said lust having decided if his clothes would be ruined they were going to be  _ ruined _ . Edge's hands returned to Blue's back, slipping into the holes he'd made to better feel those bones. Blue moaned as a finger trailed teasingly beneath a shoulder blade, causing Edge to hum in approval. 

 

Blue pulled from the kiss suddenly, eyes wide as he stared down at Edge. He breathed hard, a bit of spit on his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of a hand. He could feel Edge's magic pressing at him through his boyfriend's pants and the realization of what he was doing, that this wasn't a dream, had finally hit him. 

 

“Why’d you stop?”

 

Edge kept his hands on Blue's back, fingers gently tracing over his ribs. He watched Blue get a confused look on his face, a soft blue hue covering his cheeks. Why was he so blushy all of a sudden? Were they going to fuck or-?

 

“Because this is our second date…!”

 

Edge felt his own face heating up at that. He swallowed thickly and looked away, moving a hand from Blue's back to wipe his mouth. Blue breathed shakily on top of Edge, his mind going wild. He  _ wanted _ to keep going. It felt so good and  _ right _ , but this wasn't right! They barely knew each other but it felt like he  _ knew _ Edge. 

 

“Right…”

 

Edge kept his gaze off Blue, mind and lust working together. From all the feelings of sharing their magic, from all the fluttering their souls were doing and the  _ memories _ Blue had-they had to know one another. Somehow, they did. Even if apparently he knew Blue when he was a murderous abomination.

 

Blue had his gaze off of Edge, a firm frown on his face. His cheeks were on fire. He could feel Edge's magic beginning to calm down beneath himself, wanting so badly to have fun with him. To make love, but it was too fast. But he felt like he was going to lose Edge at any second for some reason…

 

“Does this mean I can kiss you when I want?”

 

Blue glanced back at Edge, furrowing his brows. He wasn't sure if that was a good idea either. His expression softened when a hand pet over his cheek. He shut his eyes and relaxed into it, letting out a soft whine. He wanted to do so much with Edge, so so much…

 

_ He  _ **_really_ ** _ wants to fuck me. _

 

Edge shivered at his own thought, forcing his magic away. All he needed was a bit of coaxing and Blue would be his. More or less, by the way Blue was acting, Edge would actually be  _ his _ . He was fine with that, it was pretty hot actually. 

 

“I don't know what to do…”

 

Edge raised a brow. He gently guided Blue down on top of himself, petting down his back as soothingly as he could. This felt nice, so absolutely  _ right _ . He felt as if Blue truly were his, that he'd known the other for so much longer than he truly did. 

 

“The hell does that mean?”

 

Blue gave Edge a small hit on the chest at his cursing, trying to ignore the magic he sensed for a split second. So he liked to be hit and pushed around? Weird.

 

“I like you a lot and I don't want to do anything too fast!”

 

Blue buried his face in Edge's chest, the other startled by that shout. He really was fighting this. 

 

Edge let out a long sigh, moving down to give Blue a small peck on the head. Blue gripped at Edge's shirt tightly, feeling tears well up. He knew it was wrong to want to do so much so fast, but everything felt so  _ right _ . He felt like he was doing something good for himself, and his soul felt so warm. 

 

“And what's too fast? Are you comfortable?”

 

Blue sniffled and peeped up at Edge. He gave a small 'yes’ and Edge smirked. 

 

“Then why are you crying? I would tell you if  _ I'm _ uncomfortable.”

 

He huffed and rolled his eyes, readjusting himself on the ground as his blush intensified.

 

“Besides, it was… hot… having you do that to me.”

 

Blue stared up at him, slowly thinking this over. The mood was entirely ruined but Edge did make a good point. They were both comfortable and happy to do this, so, why was it bad? 

 

“If… if you want to do that to me again, I wouldn't say no…”

 

Blue felt his own magic try to form but forced it away. He stared down at Edge in complete and utter shock. Here was this big, bad Royal Guardsman, no, he was the  _ leader _ of the Royal Guard here, and he wanted Blue to be rough with him?! But he'd stayed so soft through this… 

 

_ So he likes when I'm mean and doesn't get mean back… _

 

“K-Kissing you or…?”

 

“Pushing me down, making me…”

 

Edge cleared his throat, keeping a hand over his mouth. 

 

“Making me yours…”

 

Blue held his breath as he thought all of this over. So did Edge want to go all the way? They could just mess around, get to know one another… 

 

“So you want me to do your chapter ten to you?”

 

Edge felt like his face was on fire, but he nodded. 

 

“And… and do you want to do my chapter ten to me…?”

 

Edge shut his eyes and gave another nod. He loved the way it had sounded. Give yourself to your lover and be gifted their love in turn. The way the book had described it, just how beautiful having sex could be-he wanted to do that to Blue. And the thought of Blue absolutely  _ wrecking _ him had his magic trying to form. Blue was more than strong enough, his magic capable of incapacitating Edge if he chose to do so. He could be helpless beneath Blue and the thought had him so terribly aroused. 

 

“... Can we do it on a bed? The ground might hurt. I… I've never done this before…”

 

Edge looked back to Blue, swallowing thickly as he processed the other's words. So he still wanted to? But in a bed-but his brother might hear! Wait… 

 

“We could get a hotel room for the night.”

 

Blue perked his head up, giving him a weird look. 

 

“Why…? You have a bed… it was comfy…”

 

Edge shivered. Did Blue really want him in his own bed? Where Red could hear? What if Blue got too loud? What if  _ he _ got too loud? Red would know something was up and-

 

Edge shut his eyes as Blue locked him in another kiss. The look on Edge's face had been concerning him but it melted away as their tongues moved to intertwine in yet another gentle dance. Edge pulled Blue down harder, moaning into the kiss as Blue's hands trailed beneath his armor to toy with his ribs. 

 

Blue pulled away and gave Edge a soft smile, eyes half lidded. 

 

“... Fine.”

 

Edge huffed out, submitting to the idea of fucking in his own home. Blue was a filthy little thing. Who would've thought?

 

____

 

The journey back to Edge's home had been at a near jog. Blue's nervousness had melted away into giggles as he followed his boyfriend along. He eventually decided to take the lead, pulling Edge to go even faster. Edge was surprised by how eager Blue was but he was beginning to accept the other was far more than his appearance let on. 

 

He was strong, he was powerful, he was sexy when he pushed Edge around. But he was also so soft, requiring the gentlest of touches to reassure him. It was an intoxicating balance, having someone so fragile who could flip on a dime and be such a dominating presence.

 

When they got to his home, Edge unlocked the door and walked inside. Blue took off his boots after shutting the door behind himself, shivering when a hand slipped into his shirt. Edge pulled his hand back from the hole and chuckled darkly. This was going to be a fun night.

 

Edge took the lead towards his room, Blue trailing behind. His face had a soft blush still but they'd both decided upon what they wanted. Even if it was fast, Edge wanted nothing more than to see Blue's face wracked with pure pleasure, to hear his screams and cries of utter bliss. 

 

The moment the door to his room opened he felt magic consume his soul. He was tossed onto the bed, Blue moving to quickly shut and lock the door. Edge tried to move from his spot but the magic held him firm, pinning him by his very soul. 

 

“Is that too rough?”

 

A spike of fear had actually gone through Edge, though it faded at that soft voice so filled with concern. Blue had made sure to memorize the book before returning it and being assertive was a big rule. Blue spotted a faint glow in Edge's pants and moved a hand to his mouth.

 

Okay, so he liked it. Good. 

 

Blue shut his eyes and breathed, calming himself before climbing on the bed. He sat on Edge and looked down into those red eyelights. He could see a burning lust in them, the other's soul having picked up in those gentle pulses of magic. He was excited. 

 

“Can I still have you in me if I'm being mean..?”

 

Edge's face colored even more at that. He'd expected Blue, from all he'd seen, to be more of a dominating position during sex. But, if he wanted to be a power bottom then so be it. Edge was up for anything. 

 

“Do whatever you want with me.”

 

Blue's face exploded in color and his breath hitched. Whatever he wanted? 

 

Edge shut his eyes as Blue slammed him into a demanding kiss, all but smothering him as his hands gripped his armor. Edge moaned into it, slipping his arms back around Blue. His hands trailed over exposed bone, taunting and teasing as they slowly moved farther down. 

 

Blue shivered when fingers began toying with the sensitive disks of his spine. He pushed harder into the kiss, letting himself lose a bit of restraint. He'd always wanted to push someone around, but it was so mean to do so. But Edge wanted it. 

 

He pulled from the kiss and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck, moaning softly as those fingers slipped up and down his spine. When they moved back up, Edge took hold of Blue's sweater. He easily slipped it off his startled lover, leaving him in his buttoned up shirt. His bandana had been nearly taken off, now hanging low enough to expose that delicious neck. 

 

“Hey! I didn't say you cou-mmmmnnnnmmmm…..~”

 

Blue's complaint was silenced by Edge stealing a kiss. His hands moved to start undoing those buttons, slowly revealing more and more bone. Blue pulled from the kiss when Edge got to his top button, shutting his eyes as those hands moved to caress his ribs. They were gentle, fingers trailing delicately over each bone. 

 

“It is grey…”

 

Edge hadn't even realized he said anything. Blue's confidence began to wilt and he pulled the shirt back around himself, hiding his soul. At this point he'd lost his grasp on Edge's, allowing the other to move from his formerly glued spot on the bed.

 

“Stop hiding it from me, let me see.”

 

Blue shut his eyes as Edge's hands slipped back beneath his shirt, gently guiding it back open. He let out a soft hum of approval, fingers going back to delicately stroke over sensitive ribs. 

 

“It's unique…”

 

Blue gasped when a finger tip trailed over the side of it, a horrible smirk on Edge's face. 

 

“I like it.”

 

Blue took Edge's hands in his own and pushed them down on the bed, giving himself a chance to breathe. Edge arched into the restraint, keeping himself quiet out of sheer will. He tried to move but Blue's hold was so firm, he couldn't budge an inch. 

 

“Y-You really like when I'm mean…”

 

Edge gave the other a half glare, deflating in his spot. He needed to stop saying that, it was ruining the mood. 

 

“I want you to dominate me, not 'be mean’.”

 

Edge huffed and looked away from Blue, feeling his arousal grow as he thought over his next words. 

 

“Be rough with me, use me. Make… make me loud. I want to be…”

 

Edge glanced back at Blue, able to see those giant blue eyelights trained on him.

 

“... p-powerless beneath you…”

 

He shut his eyes, hoping that wasn't too much of a turn off. He grit his teeth when he felt Blue get off of him, knowing he'd said too much. Stupid dreams! He'd always wanted to be used but why would he ask such a softie to-

 

“Clothes off. Now.”

 

Edge froze in his spot, slowly looking over to Blue. His voice had sounded uncertain but he could see determination on that face. Blue took a breath, reassuring himself this was fine. It would be fun. 

 

“Off.”

 

Edge almost melted at the  _ tone _ Blue used on him. He sat up and began removing his armor. The pieces came off easily enough and when he got to the tattered black undershirt he paused. Would Blue carry through with this…?

 

“Take them off or I'm going home.”

 

Not the threat he was expecting, but good enough. He wanted something more pointed at a punishment, like restraining him, or teasing him, or  _ spanking _ him. God, that sounded fun.

 

Edge obeyed his now demanding little boyfriend. He could see Blue relaxing into the act, though he could still feel the other's residual magic in the air. It was warm and caring, though there was a bite to it that had Edge knowing that Blue truly wanted to play this little game.

 

When the shirt was off, Blue couldn't help but stare at Edge's soul. It was so pristine, so white and pure, and the way it was pulsing such warmth had his mouth going dry. He couldn't help but stare at the way it illuminated his ribs, the sheer physique of the other-but those wounds… 

 

Blue moved forward to gently touch over Edge's ribs, trailing his fingers ever so carefully over the cracks. Edge stared at him, watching as his eyes became half lidded. Blue's brows furrowed and he moved in to give a soft kiss to the middle of Edge's chest. He sighed out as a green warmth began to consume him, Blue running his fingers over the worst of them. 

 

Edge found himself lying back on the bed before long, Blue sitting on him to soothe away the aches and pain. He moved back up to kiss Edge, the aggression having left him for now. Edge could feel the concern radiating off of Blue, honestly amused by it. Those were old wounds, they didn't hurt anymore. 

 

Blue pulled from the kiss, looking Edge in the eyes. 

 

“I can't be rough, you're hurt…”

 

Edge's expression deflated and he groaned. And it was just getting good! Blue could see the disappointment written all over his boyfriend's face, a small bit of guilt welling up. He wanted to help and heal but Edge just wanted pain?

 

“Blue, I  _ want _ you to be rough with me.”

 

“But your-”

 

“I  **want** it.”

 

Edge's voice was firm now, sending a shiver down Blue's spine. 

 

“And if you don-CH-!”

 

Edge muffled himself, eyes wide when Blue  _ bit _ into his collarbone. He moaned into his hand, eyes becoming half lidded as his eyelights rolled back in his skull. His free hand moved up to coax Blue into doing more, fingers trailing shakily down the other's neck. 

 

Blue's eyes had scrunched closed, though they relaxed at feeling Edge give him such a gentle touch accompanied by the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Blue pulled from his bite, breathing on it as he looked the decent mark over. He hesitantly ran his tongue over it, trying to remember what all he'd read. 

 

_ Biting, pinning, scratching when grabbing… I don't know if I can do this… _

 

Edge's head rolled to the side, his hand guiding Blue up to his neck. Blue ran his tongue over it, making sure it dipped into sensitive disks. He could hear Edge muffling himself, that hand tensing on the back of his skull. He  _ really _ liked this. 

 

_ Maybe if I bite him here… _

 

“MMMFFMMM-mmmm!”

 

Edge breathed in sharply through his teeth, letting out soft moans as he breathed out. Blue ran his tongue over the new bite, moving a hand down to begin teasing over Edge's ribs. He wasn't too sure about how rough Edge wanted it, but playing with his cracked bones might feel good? 

 

Blue's hand gently began to trail over a particularly large crack before a finger tip traced it over. He felt Edge tremble beneath him, knowing he'd done the right thing. He moved back to that bite to nuzzle into it, breathing shakily. He had no idea hurting someone could be so enjoyable, but the sounds… 

 

Edge muffled another moan as Blue trailed his teeth down Edge's vertebrae. He felt like he was getting high off of those sounds, lost in their beautiful call. He needed more of them, to have Edge truly moaning for him. 

 

His hand moved from those ribs to a sensitive spine. Edge trembled beneath that hand as fingers traced over his disks with enough pressure to make it the slightest bit painful. They trailed lower and lower until Blue had to shift down, attention going back to Edge's collarbone. 

 

Edge stole a glance down, only to bite his hand harder as a hand slipped around his cock. Blue's eyelights lit up and he slowly looked down to see the massive thing he'd taken hold of. He slipped down to where he was sitting beside Edge, curiosity written all over his face. 

 

“... You're really big…”

 

Blue watched it pulse in his hand, knowing he'd said the right thing. But it was big! He ran his hand from the base to the tip, his other one soon joining. He hadn't even taken the other's pants off, just slipping them down enough for a bit of fun. 

 

Edge groaned when the touches stopped, watching as Blue moved away. What was wrong now?! He moved his hand away and turned to look at Blue, going quiet as he slipped his pants off. Next came solar system themed boxers and Edge couldn't help but stare. 

 

_ He's so small. _

 

Blue crossed his legs as he looked Edge over. He set his hands down on his lap, raising a brow. 

 

“What?”

 

Edge snapped out of it and moved to remove his pants. Blue couldn't help but laugh as Edge lifted his hips off the bed to shove them off. He struggled getting the tight clothing down, finally tossing the skinny pants to the floor. Next came his boxers, which were themed like evil black bunnies. 

 

Blue snorted into his hands when Edge rolled onto his side, striking a pose. Edge smirked to Blue and started swirling a finger on the sheets. 

 

“Like what you see?”

 

Edge's voice was a low rumble as he gave Blue  _ the look _ .

 

Blue muffled his giggles by moving forward and kissing Edge. Edge kissed back, slipping his arms around his boyfriend. He allowed himself to be guided onto his back, Blue's hands roaming over his hips and ribs. Blue pulled from the kiss to try and catch his breath, Edge's fingers having decided to assault just beneath his shoulder blades. 

 

He moaned into Edge's neck, eyes closed as the other teased and taunted. He felt like he was melting, soft sounds leaving him with every breath. 

 

Edge's face had shot red as he realized he'd found a sweet spot. He got a sinister idea and pulled Blue down, trying to move so he could lick just beneath the other's left shoulder blade. He managed to get just the tip of his tongue there and Blue bit him again. Edge nearly clamped down on his tongue to try and muffle himself, a strangled moan escaping him.

 

He melted back into the bed as Blue regained control. He took one of Edge's hands and moved it to his own groin, shutting his eyes as he buried his face in the other's neck.

 

“Be gentle.”

 

It was a soft plea, one that had Edge shivering in anticipation. 

 

“My tongue is gentler.”

 

Blue breathed shakily as he felt Edge trail a finger teasingly over his magic. Edge couldn't get over how  _ wet _ Blue was, how absolutely  _ needy _ he was. He had to taste… 

 

“Sit on my face.”

 

Edge began to gently guide Blue to sit up, a grin on his face. Blue looked so flustered, his face covered in such a gentle hue. He looked down at the other's magic, feeling his own pulse in delight. Everything about his boyfriend was small, which meant this was going to be  _ especially _ tight. 

 

“Can I lie down instead…?”

 

Edge rolled his eyes, moving a finger delicately through Blue's slit. He never slipped it inside, simply teasing around the sensitive folds. So soft, so warm, so  _ wet _ .

 

“It will feel far better if you sit on me.”

 

Blue gave a small nod and allowed Edge to guide him forward. He squeaked when Edge grabbed his hips and pulled him down, holding him just an inch from that sinful mouth. 

 

“You look beautiful…”

 

Blue shoved his hands over his face to hide, whining in embarrassment. That whine turned to a gasp as a tongue ran over his magic. He trembled in place, Edge pulling him down more to finally get a true taste. 

 

Blue's moan could have easily been heard from the kitchen, though he muffled himself after. His eyes closed and he covered his mouth with both hands, soft cries and moans flowing from him. 

 

Edge was smirking beneath Blue, beginning to work his tongue deep in that tight warmth. He made sure to run his tongue over the clit as he worked, noticing how much more vocal Blue was when he did both at once. 

 

Before long he could feel Blue beginning to tighten up. He pulled back and pushed his boyfriend off, a needy whine slipping from the smaller skeleton. 

 

“Ah-ah~ no complaining.”

 

Edge spoke teasingly, his tongue cleaning off the magic residues still on his face. Blue was absolutely delicious. 

 

“Think you can do the same for me or would you like to get straight to it?”

 

Blue glanced down at Edge's magic before looking back at those blue stained fangs. He shivered at realizing all that color came out of him. He felt Edge move beneath himself and snapped out of it, scooting down to grasp his boyfriend's massive magic. 

 

“... I don't think I can fit it in my mouth…”

 

Edge had an immediate ego boost at that. Blue kept looking the glowing magic over. He would prefer to get right to the point but Edge had made him feel good so it was only fair to return the favor. He took in a soft breath before running his tongue slowly from the base of it to the tip.    
  
Edge sighed out in bliss, relaxing down into the sheets. Even if Blue couldn’t fit it in his mouth Blue seemed to know what he was doing. A hand reached down to push Blue more into it but magic quickly snatched up that wrist and pinned it to the bed. Edge froze up, giving a quick glance to his restrained wrist to find a tiny Gaster Blaster pinning him down.   
  
He looked back down to see Blue with a stern look on his face. All that giddiness was gone, all that innocence, he looked determined as hell and it had Edge shivering hard in place.    
  
“Don’t touch.”   
  
Edge gave a small nod and Blue’s expression softened as he returned to laving his tongue over that warm magic. Blue felt a bit weird doing that but he loved the reaction. He ran his tongue over the tip and back own the shaft, eyes shutting so he could watch Edge’s soul flutter in bliss.    
  
When he came back up he attempted to get it in his mouth but his jaw couldn’t exactly get that wide. With a huff he sat back and looked Edge over. One hand was still pinned to the bed and the other was in a fist over his chest. He was breathing hard, an almost pleading expression on his face.    
  
_ I’m really doing this… _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm evil.
> 
> Next chapter will either be juicy or... I could come up with something.
> 
> Or both. I'll do both, yeah.


	14. A LONG AWAITED CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG HOLY FUCK
> 
> I just needed to find my creativity again...

Blue released Edge from his bonds and let out a soft, shuddering breath. He moved over the other's magic, nervous and oh so excited, though a bit of fear consumed him. He’d never had something so big within him before and Edge was massive. He looked down to lock eyes with his lover, Edge giving him a half lidded gaze. His cheeks were colored with magic, his soul was so bright every time Blue blinked.    
  
“T-Tell me if I hurt you…”    
  
Edge nodded and dared to move a hand up to pet gently over Blue’s cheek. Blue relaxed into the gentle touch, letting out a long breath. He looked down and took hold of Edge’s magic, positioning it beneath himself. He held his breath and shut his eyes as he slowly lowered himself onto it.    
  
Edge grit his teeth as that unbearably tight warmth consumed him. He couldn’t tear his gaze from Blue’s face. His eyes were so tightly shut together, his cheeks a bright blue hue. His expression was going from something so tense to one of absolute bliss. A hand covered that sweet little mouth as an intoxicating moan slipped out.    
  
Blue put a hand on Edge’s chest to hold himself up, eyes staying shut as he tried to adjust to the other. He felt so unbearably full, but it felt so good. He cracked his eyes open just enough to see Edge’s blissful expression. He gave a soft smile in return, still not believing he was doing this. He looked down at himself and his eyes shot wide in surprise.    
  
_ How is that thing even fitting in me?! _ _   
_ _   
_ He moved a hand from his mouth to hesitantly touch over his magic. His entire body tensed at the feeling, Blue gritting his teeth to keep from moaning too loudly. Edge hissed through his teeth at the vice like grip. Thankfully his lover relaxed after a few moments, though he was still too tight.    
  
“You can move.  _ Please. _ ”

 

Blue looked up at that soft plea. He swallowed thickly and nodded, slowly lifting himself off the other. He lifted a bit too high and Edge’s magic slipped out. He squeaked and quickly moved to position Edge again, face coloring even more at the blunder. Edge chuckled a bit, though it was cut off when Blue slipped back down.    
  
His laughter melted into a moan, Blue taking in everything he could. Edge bit on a hand as Blue began moving up again, thankfully not too far this time. He shut his eyes as his lover began a slow, deep pace.    
  
Blue leaned forward to try and kiss Edge, gasping when he found a new angle. He paused in his motions though Edge was quick to buck up into him. Blue cried out in bliss, gripping hard at Edge’s ribs. Edge bucked up again and Blue buried his face in Edge’s chest, gasping and letting out another loud moan. 

 

“Do you want me to-”    
  
He cut himself with another thrust for emphasis, Blue crying out in bliss.    
  
“-to take over?”   
  
Blue looked up at Edge, his eyelights far too bright for his own good. Was he already close?    
  
Blue gave an enthusiastic nod, mouthing ‘yes’ repeatedly. He shut his eyes when Edge shifted their positions. Now towering over his smaller lover, Edge couldn’t help but take in the sight beneath him. Blue didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. One was curled up on his chest in a fist and the other was still on Edge’s ribs. He was breathing deeply, soft moans slipping out every now and again.   
  
Edge hummed in approval when Blue’s legs shifted to hook around his hips, giving him a soft squeeze. He moved down to nuzzle into his lover’s neck.    
  
“Tell me if I get carried away.” 

 

Blue nodded and slipped his arms around Edge’s back. He grit his teeth when he felt his lover pull back, head tilting back in utter bliss as he returned. Blue was pushed across the bed with the force of the slow, deep thrust only to be pulled back for another.    
  
Edge grit his teeth as he held onto those perfect hips, doing his damndest to hold back. He slowly picked up the pace, Blue’s moans beginning to get louder, more desperate. He could feel his lover gripping harder on his back, those legs pulling him down harder with each thrust. It didn’t take long for Blue to tense beneath him and cry out, though Edge was nowhere near done.    
  
As Blue rode out his orgasm, Edge picked up the pace. He began slamming into his lover, gripping him hard as he chased his own climax. He shut his eyes tightly, bone clanking loudly against bone until he felt Blue tense even more-just enough to finally send him over.    
  
With a final harsh thrust he came  _ hard _ inside his lover, arms slipping around Blue to hold him close as the waves of bliss washed over him. Beneath him, Blue was seeing stars yet again. He couldn’t move, he could only moan as he breathed.    
  
Edge eventually lessened his grip on Blue, slowly moving to sit up over the other. Blue looked up at him in a daze, body and mind still on cloud 9 from how hard he’d come the second time. Edge gave an attempt at a smirk at his accomplishment. He knew he’d done a good job and Blue, well, they would have to work their way up to the more ‘mean’ things. 

 

He hummed and gently moved them to lying on their side so he could cuddle Blue better. Blue shut his eyes, mind so fuzzy as the bliss slipped away.    
  
The two were in utter bliss together, cuddled close, their souls nearly beating as one. Nothing could ruin this moment, well, other than a loud banging on Edge’s door.

 

Blue squeaked and jolted, Edge hugging him tighter and glaring at the door.    
  
“FUCK OFF I’M BUSY!”   
  
Blue clung tightly to Edge’s chest, eyes blown wide as Red yelled back.    
  
“Then tell that to the King!”    
  
Edge’s entire body went stiff. Blue furrowed his brows, squeaking when he felt Edge’s magic disappear. In an instant the other was cleaning himself with what he could, spraying cologne on, and trying to dress himself.    
  
Blue made a sour expression as he felt warmth slip out of himself. He forced his magic to disappear and slowly sat up. He blushed at the mess in the sheets, turning back to say something to Edge.    
  
He squeaked at seeing his boyfriend mere inches from his face, a serious expression on that scarred face.    
  
“Stay in here. Get as clean as you can. Don’t leave unless I come in here to get you.”    
  
Blue gave the tiniest of nods. Edge cupped his cheek and gave him a soft kiss before slipping out the room. He slammed the door behind himself and silence filled the home.    
  
Blue blinked at the door before scrambling to get out of the nasty bed. He picked up a box of clean wipes Edge had used, using some on himself. He still felt somewhat dirty using them but it was better than nothing. When he felt acceptable he slipped his clothes back on-his undamaged ones- and moved to sit in a computer chair.    
  
He took out his phone and began looking through it, resting his head on a hand. He could faintly hear voices down below but chose to ignore them. He hesitated before texting Alphys, his phone blowing up five seconds later.    
  
He grit his teeth as message after message was sent his way, the guardswoman freaking out on him and demanding to know everything. His face turned entirely Blue. A slam had him shoving his phone in his pocket, eyes wide at seeing Red smirking his way in the doorway.    
  
Giving a little brow wiggle, Red motioned off to the side with a hand.    
  
“C’mon, Th’ King wants t’meet ya.”    
  
“... Edge said I leave when he says…”    
  
Red’s smirk only grew. The King was going to see this bastard one way or another.    
  
“Edge, y’boyfriend’s not comin’ down ‘til y’say so.”    
  
Blue could hear a soft voice downstairs before footsteps came up. He winced at seeing Red get snatched and tossed over the balcony. Thankfully the thud wasn’t too loud though the cursing that erupted was nearly deafening.    
  
Edge looked to Blue with an apologetic expression and held out his hand.    
  
“The King would like to meet you.”    
  
Blue gave a small nod and got up from his spot. He walked over and laced his fingers with Edge’s, peeping over the balcony. He could only stare at seeing the familiar white fluff of the king, but he knew it wasn’t right. This wasn’t  _ his _ king.    
  
He took in a few deep breaths, still trying to be calm over what had just happened upstairs. Edge guided him down and over to the couch, taking a seat across from the King. Asgore had taken the loveseat for himself, something he often did when visiting his most valuable guardsmen. It was always nice to see them in their home element, to see what would relax them and keep them in the most fit shape for defense.    
  
Blue scooted a bit closer to Edge once they were settled in their spot, trying not to stare at Asgore. He hadn’t seen the king in so long…    
  
“So this is the monster who defeated you. He seems a bit… small.”    
  
Asgore squinted as he looked the smaller skeleton over. Yes, he was small, but he had to be mighty to do such a feat.    
  
“H-He let me win…”    
  
Edge grit his teeth when Blue spoke up. Asgore hummed at that, leaning back in his seat. He laced his fingers together over his chest, tilting his head a bit. A horrible grin slipped across his lips, showing off fangs instead of smooth teeth of Blue’s own king.    
  
“Really?”   
  
He looked over to Edge who was trying not to have a meltdown. Red, who had taken a spot on the floor, had a shit eating grin on his face as he stared his brother down.    
  
“Yes I did. He fought valiantly and at the very end I… allowed him to win.”    
  
The King looked down to Blue, narrowing his eyes. Blue tried to hide more in Edge’s side, his grip on Edge’s hand tightening slightly.    
  
He suddenly burst out laughing, a full bellied laugh that had his head rolled back and chest heaving. Everyone in the room grew tense at that though Edge seemed to finally relax. He slipped an arm around Blue to hold him closer, keep him nice and safe-or at least feeling safer.    
  
The King’s attention returned to them and he wiped a few tears from his eyes.    
  
“That reminds me of my wife. She allowed me to win after the fifteenth fight…”    
  
Blue’s eyes widened at that but Edge and Red just chuckled, like it was normal. Well it was  _ here _ . Not to Blue. 

 

“Sans, could you leave for the time being? I would like to speak with Papyrus and his boyfriend alone.”    
  
Red gave a mock salute before disappearing.    
  
Asgore waited a few moments before returning his attention back to the two on the couch. Blue seemed far more relaxed now, though something was clearly up.    
  
“Do you know why I am here, Papyrus?”   
  
Edge swallowed thickly at that. He was normally addressed by his title or rank, not his  _ name _ . Something definitely wasn’t right.    
  
“I assumed this was one of your normal visits, my King.”   
  
Asgore looked back to Blue, the small skeleton suddenly feeling like he was a target again.    
  
“I wish it was so. Your brother has informed me of your current love interest. He insists Blue, as I have been told is his name, is not safe. That he reminds him of-”    
  
“He’s not.”   
  
Asgore raised a brow at being interrupted. How daring…    
  
Edge cleared his throat and sat up straighter, keeping his arm around Blue.    
  
“Blue is without LV, he lacks XP. It is impossible for Blue to be like  _ him _ .”   
  
Asgore decided to give this a glance for himself. Blue visibly winced at being checked, hugging Edge now. He didn’t like how this day had shifted from fun to this nightmare.    
  
“Perhaps your brother’s concerns are wrong for once…”   
  
Edge pet down Blue’s side, eventually peeling his attention from the King to readjust Blue. He pulled his boyfriend onto his lap and hugged him close, fine with being open around his King. He had a right to know everything and Edge would gladly lay his life for Asgore. No questions asked.    
  
“Your brother told me Blue has a grey soul and his magic can lose its color.”    
  
Edge kept his attention on Blue for the time being, just trying to comfort him.    
  
“I don’t know why it’s grey…”    
  
Blue spoke softly, though Asgore could clearly hear the other. It was obvious the little guy was scared and uncomfortable but he needed to ensure the safety of one of his most skilled guardsmen.    
  
“And your magic?”    
  
Blue wiped at his face and turned somewhat towards Asgore, giving him a side glance.    
  
“... Sometimes… Never when I’m awake... “    
  
He sniffled and wiped his eyes.    
  
“Except when I drink… or smoke… or have medicine…”    
  
Edge was honestly surprised by that. So Blue did drink before? And what did he smoke? Weed? Probably. 

 

Asgore nodded, deciding to test one of the things Red had told him. A weapon readied itself in the air, though it didn’t manifest just yet. Blue’s attention immediately snapped towards it and the attack disappeared.    
  
“And you can sense magic before it fully forms.”    
  
Blue shut his eyes and let out a shuddering breath. He took in a deep one and slipped off of Edge’s lap, sitting next to him instead. Edge still kept an arm around him, Blue trying his best to keep calm. He looked down at his hands before shutting his eyes.    
  
“And I can see souls with my eyes closed… Red is listening in the kitchen.”    
  
“ _ Shit _ ”

 

There was the audible sound of another blink and Blue looked up to Asgore, a defeated expression on his face.    
  
“... I’m not bad. I don’t want to hurt anyone. I’m just… different.”    
  
Asgore was honestly quite curious now. He looked over to Edge.    
  
“Do you trust him?”    
  
Edge gave a nod and pulled Blue slightly closer in a side hug.    
  
“I do, my King.”    
  
“Would you trust him enough to allow us to share magic?”    
  
Edge’s grip tightened ever so slightly on Blue. His king to share magic? To become  _ vulnerable _ ?! A strong feeling in his soul had him slowly coming down from that shock. Why would he want to share?    
  
“I… would, my King.”    
  
Asgore gave a soft smile, holding out a hand.    
  
“Blue, would you mind showing me what you see?”    
  
Blue swallowed thickly, glancing up at Edge. He looked back to Asgore and gave a small nod, slipping from his spot. He slowly walked over to the king and took his hand, shutting his eyes. He took in a deep breath and released it nice and easy.    
  
Asgore gave Edge a look that meant ‘watch this one closely’ before shutting his own eyes. It only took a few moments before the darkness was lit up with the fuzzy shapes of memories. He furrowed his brows as everything began clearing up. He could see the world around them, though this was clearly a memory. Blue was back in his home, surrounded by people at some sort of concert? But his eyes were closed and he was holding his head. How strange… And every single monster there, just an outline with a soul inside.    
  
And then a soul came in close, a hand grabbed him. Someone dragged him from the crowds and-oh that was definitely not the Alphys he knew. And she began scolding him only to get a hug. Poor little guy, overwhelmed at a concert.    
  
Blue tried to pull out of the memories but Asgore kept his hold. A bit of fear began to rise up as he felt the King dig deeper into his memories. Before long there were tears in his eyes as fuzzy bits of that nightmare began to sprout up.    
  
Edge was now standing beside the two, watching for any signs of distress in his King. He could see stress clear as day on Blue’s face but ignored it. King Asgore tended to do this when he wanted answers. Hell, he’d done it to Edge a few times. They were mostly embarrassing little tidbits but from them he learned to just be open with his king.    
  
He tensed when he noticed tears slipping down Blue’s cheeks. He grit his teeth, his soul aching at the sight. Asgore finally released Blue, gasping when the connection was gone. His eyes were wide and he could only stare in awe at the other.    
  
Blue fell to the ground, eyelights devoid of color as he stared up at the ceiling. Edge moved to help him, freezing up at seeing the lack of color. Asgore breathed hard in his spot, a hand over his own soul.    
  
Blue slowly came to on the ground, though the color didn’t come back. He looked over at Edge then at Asgore. He could remember… It was still fuzzy, but he could clearly tell what had been ‘dream’ and what was reality.    
  
Edge glanced over to Asgore, though he seemed alright enough. He returned his attention to Blue and those horrible grey eyelights.    
  
“What happened?”    
  
Blue blinked and looked up at Edge. He shut them and breathed, trying to collect his thoughts.    
  
“Papyrus, you should hold him.”    
  
Asgore had readjusted himself in the loveseat to where he was sitting his full height. The shock was gone and he had decided upon the course of action they would take.    
  
Edge gave a small nod and scooped Blue up in his arms. He was surprised by how cold the other felt, almost like he’d been lying in the snow for a few minutes. Blue curled up into Edge’s chest, his eyes remaining shut as his boyfriend stood.    
  
“He has a good soul. He may have the grey magic more often now though from what I have seen in him, he is pure.”    
  
Edge gave a small nod. He knew Asgore must have ripped memories from deep within Blue’s soul.    
  
“And he is stronger than you.”    
  
Edge tensed at that, giving Asgore an outraged look. He was met with a knowing smirk.    
  
“He defeated you when you fought. And he loves you deeply. Your violent tendencies scare him though he seems to be getting used to them.”    
  
Edge’s expression softened and he moved back to the couch. The two began to discuss what had been discovered, seeing as Asgore reblocked most of it. It was gone for a good reason. Blue remained dead to the world long after Asgore left.    
  
Blue finally came to his senses when he was placed in a warm tub. The color shot back in his eyelights and focused on Edge’s face. Edge seemed to tense for a moment before relaxing. He knew far more about Blue than Blue would ever know now.    
  
“Easy. How are you feeling?”    
  
Blue blinked and looked down at his hands. He had finally finished processing all that chaos and now he knew why his soul was grey.    
  
“... Am I bad…?”   
  
Edge rolled his eyes and slipped into the tub, giving Blue an annoyed expression.    
  
“Asgore told me he couldn’t find anything bad in you. At all.”    
  
“... But I hurt people?”    
  
Edge shrugged and picked up a scrub puff. He put soap on it and began to gently lather up Blue’s bones. A lovely suggestion by the King, something to relax them both and clean up after their.. Fun. Which was apparently very obvious to someone’s keen sense of smell.    
  
“Deserving people. People that hurt you, that hurt me. It happened but it didn’t… Red can explain resets far better than I can.”    
  
Blue furrowed his brows only to shut his eyes tightly when the scrub puff moved to his face. He swatted away Edge’s hand, laughing a bit as the other continued to scrub over his neck and down his side.    
  
“Heeeey! And I know about resets! Papy told me. He said they make the world start again on a single day. Some stuff stays the same though… oh…”    
  
Blue wiped the suds from his face as realization hit him. He’d gained so much LV, so much XP. The power stayed with him but the violence didn’t. He still had his emotions, he was still him. But his soul was grey from it. At least it wasn’t black.    
  
“Asgore also said you are.. Stronger than me.”    
  
Oh he was hating being honest at the moment, but he was a skeleton of his word. Even if it meant destroying his own ego for the moment.    
  
Blue’s expression shifted to one of shock. But Edge seemed so strong! That power from before the reset probably stayed then. Well, it would be put to good use. That was for sure.    
  
“Apparently you gained enough LV to corrupt a normal monster. I’ve seen it before, someone named Gaster. He couldn’t control it and we had to stop him.”    
  
Edge took the loofah back and started to wash himself with it.    
  
“But you were able to control yourself. You didn’t hurt anyone when your soul turned black…”    
  
Blue looked down into his chest at his soul. It was black once? And he… how? How could he get so much LV without hurting people!? But Edge said he only hurt the deserving… Self defense and the defense of others. He always did that but he never killed them.    
  
“Berry?”    
  
Blue hummed and looked up at Edge.    
  
“Are you alright?”    
  
Blue thought for a few moments. He was strong, stronger willed than he could have ever imagined. He was strong physically too. He just needed to accept that nightmare was true. But he had a lot more information now, not to mention reassurances he was always true to himself. Good…    
  
“Yeah… Can I bring you home to meet my brother?”    
  
“I suppose…”    
  
Blue gave him a grin and stood from the tub, snagging a towel to dry himself off. Edge followed suit, curious of the sudden shift in his boyfriend. Blue refused to talk about his brother unless it was small stuff. Did that nightmare open his eyes to something? Oh well, he was going to meet someone’s overbearing brother eventually, why not sooner than later?   
  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finish?

Stretch had been so lost since Blue left him. The house had been left to his own devices which meant someone  _ really _ needed to do some cleaning. Thankfully, he’d decided to do some tidying up(gasp) on the day of a certain someone’s visit. 

 

He was taking a nap on his now clean couch when a rather loud knock came to the door. He looked up just in time for the door to open. He blinked at seeing Blue walk in and shut the door behind himself.    
  
“Honey I’m home…”   
  
Stretch smiled at the attempt at a joke, one he’d tried to get Blue to say for  _ years _ . He stood from the couch only to have Blue jump at him and latch onto his chest in a koala hug. Stretch hugged him tightly, relief taking hold. He’d been so worried, but he was trying to keep his distance. Alphys and Undyne explained to him what all he’d been doing wrong and he was trying-or he would be trying his damndest if his brother moved back in.    
  
No more spying, no more prying. He would be good. He just worried so much…    
  
Blue pulled back from the hug and Stretch released him, letting his brother land on his feet. Blue smiled up at his brother, his eyes having been opened so much from all that memory reset mumbo jumbo. Stretch was still a jerk for being so overbearing but there was an explanation now.    
  
“So… I haven’t been talking to you much…”    
  
Blue held his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels a bit.    
  
“But, I wanna move back in… If you’re nicer…”    
  
Stretch couldn’t get a sound out, only moving a hand to cover his mouth. He gave a small nod and Blue gave him an awkward little smile.    
  
“And… I have a boyfriend too… So he’s going to visit a lot… um… He’s um… nice…”   
  
Stretch felt a twinge of his overprotective nature rise up but tried to crush it. If he wanted Blue to stay here, if they were going to be a family again, he had to give his brother room to breathe.    
  
“... I know you were doing all that to keep me safe, but… I don’t need it. I can think for myself and take care of myself… I love you, but you can be too much sometimes. I miss living with you.”    
  
Stretch nodded and moved to sit down on the couch. He wiped at his face, still trying to think of what he could say.    
  
Blue sat down beside him and wrapped him up in a warm hug. Stretch hugged him back, finally letting his sobs of relief and joy flow.    
  
“... So, can I move back in…?”    
  
“Yes..! Yes you can, I would-”   
  
Stretch cleared his throat and rubbed at his face.    
  
“-I missed you too.”    
  
______   
  
  
“How do you think it’s going?”   
  
Alphys and Edge had been given the strict order by a certain someone not to fight until he could watch. Even if they wanted to brawl the moment they met, sitting in the kitchen and chatting it up would have to suffice.    
  
“Good I hope.”    
  
Edge hummed in response. He was looking Alphys over. So much different than his own and he could tell she was doing the same towards him. So strange, all of these portals and alternate universes. Blue even told him about one that had a spaghetti obsessed Papyrus. Clearly, bacon is the superior food so that Papyrus was insane. 

 

“The moment he walks in I’m tackling you.”    
  
Edge smirked at the threat, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table. He narrowed his eyes on her, more than thrilled to be getting yet another worthy fight.    
  
“Then we should wait outside, mm? Don’t want to ruin your home.”    
  
Alphys shoved her seat back as did Edge. The two walked outside and took in the chill of waterfall. Edge leaned against one of the cave walls while Alphys went about lifting a few boulders for no real reason.    
  
____   
  
Honestly Stretch wanted to threaten the hell out of Blue’s boyfriend to treat him right but he would hold back. For now. Though, if someone did try and use his brother there would be hell to pay. Stretch was just a bit displeased with the idea of a few of his nightmares having been reality at one point. Blue was good about leaving certain things out but still, it was terrifying thinking his brother was brought to that point of insanity.    
  
“He’s also the leader of the Royal Guard where he’s from. His brother doesn’t really like me and plays the keyboard but-”   
  
“I HEAR VOICES!”   
  
Blue winced when he heard Alphys scream, magic exploding in the air.    
  
Blue jumped to the side when Edge came flying through a cave wall, skidding to a holt on his feet at the other end. Alphys bolted through the hole, golden axe in one hand as the other gave a fond wave to the two brothers.    
  
“I said to wait!”   
  
“You said to wait-”   
  
Edge repeated, getting to his feet. He brushed off a bit of dirt as Alphys continued to rush him, only for her to pause a foot away. He chuckled darkly, having easily captured her soul in his magic.    
  
“-until you were here.”   
  
Edge lifted her off the ground by raising a single finger. He looked over to the two, finding it strange how similar yet not he was to the other Papyrus. Oh well, Blue was still his. He returned his attention to Alphys who was glaring daggers at him.    
  
“... Okay, fine, but the soul thing is cheating!”    
  
Edge rolled his eyes and tossed Alphys a few feet away. A blade of red formed in each hand, one being twirled as he took on a fighting stance.    
  
“It’s only cheating if I block her magic.”    
  
Alphys rushed him, their weapons clashing together in an explosion of sparks. Edge caught sight of a weapon attack out his left eye and shoved her back, managing to dodge the magic. In turning back towards her a wave of red bones erupted from the ground towards her.    
  
She easily jumped over them, using one of her weapons to keep herself in the air for a second longer. Five more axes formed before shooting down at the skeleton. He smirked up at her, dodging each one as if it were the easiest thing in the world.    
  
“I had to fight and beat him to ask him out. His world is weird.”    
  
Stretch’s attention snapped down to his brother, an expression of utter ‘what the absolute fuck’ on his face. 

 

Blue winced when their weapons collided again, glad they weren’t making true contact yet. He was hoping they would tire out before it got really nasty.    
  
“The dating manual there is really mean. I had to beat him up, it said assert dominance, before asking him out. So I did…”    
  
Blue glanced up at his brother who still had that confused look of utter disbelief. He raised a brow before raising his hand, a wall of bone blocking an off target axe from hitting them both. He lowered the bones and gave the two a half hearted glare.    
  
“1HP over here! Be more careful!”    
  
Edge looked over, giving Alphys enough of a distraction to punch him in the face. He retorted with one of his own, though her tail managed to trip him up.    
  
Blue balled his fists as Alphys seemed to get the upper hand, only for a gaster blaster to form on both her left and right. Before they went off she jumped, narrowly missing the red rays. Edge chuckled as some of his clothing was singed away, hopping back to his feet. More blasters formed with the snap of his fingers, a cyclone of death for her to dodge.    
  
Stretch stared at the show of power in awe. Edge didn’t even look like he was getting tired, hell, he looked like the fight hadn’t even started!    
  
“Is he showing off right now…?”    
  
“I think so, but… It’s kinda dumb. There’s a pattern he’s focusing on, and that’s a lot of magic. He’s doing too much and when she figures it out-”   
  
Blue shoved his brother out of the way when Edge came crashing down into the ground near them.    
  
“-she figured it out.”    
  
Edge got to his feet and huffed. Alphys was twirling one of her axes in the middle of their ‘arena’, a smirk on her face. She was absolutely  _ loving _ this.    
  
“Ready to actually try?”    
  
Edge grit his teeth and growled lowly before shutting his eyes. He huffed, taking in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He wasn’t going to lose himself in this fight. He reformed a single blade in one hand and stepped forward. He was done showing off.    
  
Blue decided to put up a rather thick wall of translucent bones between his brother and the fight. Stretch put his hands in his pockets, leaning back against a far wall. Blue moved back to stand next to him, though he shut his eyes.    
  
He could see what Edge was getting ready to do and Alphys might be able to get hit the first time but she was fantastic at learning patterns. If Edge didn’t get random he would lose.    
  
The first wave of red to come from that blade had Alphys narrowly dodging it, though she did run into a wall of red bones. She slashed through them with her axe only to have more form above her. She had to keep her eyes peeled for threats from above and in front of herself, Edge sending out slash after slash of raw energy.    
  
Alphys yelled out when a bone fell on her tail, a slash sending her flying against the back wall. A cloud of dirt rose up and Edge readied himself. A flash of yellow shot out and slammed into him, a blade making contact with his own and a fist caught in a gaster blaster’s mouth.    
  
Her eyes went wide as the thing went off, sending her twirling through the air. Edge started to walk in a circle around her, watching as she got on all fours and roared in rage. Now she was the one losing her cool. Perfect.    
  
She launched herself at him, axes forming at all angles. Blasters formed to easily destroy that magic. He gave a small hop, a bone forming already bent beneath him which launched him into the air. She came skidding to a halt when she ran straight into that single bone.    
  
Edge landed behind her and crossed his arms.    
  
“You’re at half HP. I win.”    
  
Alphys grit her teeth and turned on heel. Her glare faded when she was offered a hand to shake. She narrowed her eyes on it and took it in a firm grasp, trying to crush it as she pulled him into a half hug. She shoved him back and grinned, glancing over at their audience.    
  
“Best fight I’ve had in a while.”

 

“It was enjoyable. I would like to fight again sometime.”    
  
Alphys looked at the damage they’d done and shrugged it off. Whatever, just needed some food and she would be back and ready for another. But she figured it was probably best if the skeletons had a little chit chat on their own.    
  
“I’ll be inside if you need anything.”    
  
With that she disappeared into her home. Edge gave a slight smile in her direction before being tackled by Blue. He hugged the other and huffed, face coloring slightly when he was kissed on the cheek. And his brother was watching-no-he was glaring now. How lovely.    
  
“You fought really good. Sooo, this is my brother. Everyone calls him Stretch but I call him Honey or Papy.”    
  
Edge could see Stretch’s face color slightly at the nicknames and resisted the urge to snicker. That grin was all telling though. He let Blue go and looked Stretch from head to toe. So strange to see another skeleton similar to himself…    
  
Stretch held out his hand to shake and Edge took it in a firm grip. 

 

**_FRRRRRRRRT_ **

 

Edge’s expression turned to one of mild annoyance while Blue’s face exploded in hue.    
  
“PAPY! That’s rude!”   
  
Stretch grinned and took his hand back, showing off the whoopie cushion.    
  
“The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick.”    
  
Edge turned on heel and started walking back towards Alphys’s house.    
  
“I’m done. Your brother is like mine. I’m done.”

 

Blue furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something, looking from Edge to Stretch before rubbing at his forehead and sighing. He relaxed a bit when he felt a hand on his head, only to groan-yell when more pressure was added, making the whoopie fart  _ on his  _ **_head_ ** . 

 

______   
  
“Are you sure you’re going to move back in?”   
  
Alphys was speaking softly to Blue, carrying a suitcase on each shoulder.    
  
“Yeah… I know why he’s real protective now. And if he doesn’t change Edge said he would make his brother live with mine.”   
  
Alphys snorted at that. From what she’d picked up, ‘Red’ was just like Papyrus when it came to puns and jokes. It was honestly kinda cute. Creepy on some level but whatever. Hell, she’d fuck a clone of herself. 

 

_______   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in conclusion: Everyone be happy. 
> 
> Red still has to warm up to Blue but he does eventually.  
> Stretch stops being such a controlling ass  
> Blue is happy with Edge  
> The King keeps sending Edge random things he should try with Blue (date ideas). He tries them. Blue loves the mushy dates. Edge is embarrassed.   
> Alphys meets Alphys and with Undyne and Undyne's permission they do smash... but only if Undyne and Undyne can smash as well
> 
>  
> 
> (Sans and Paps continue with their puns and spaghetti, Sans crushing on the lady behind the door. All is good. They do get together eventually. Oh ye, and the kid remains adopted by the skele bros and Toriel. Aka kid decided to stop trying to progress and stayed in snowdin and then Sans met Tori and bla bla they happy)


End file.
